Days of Future Resurrection
by GirrafeAssassin
Summary: 6000 years after the Fourth Ninja War, Ninjutsu has been forgotten and is only known by a few. Uchiha Keito and her best friend enter a ruin that will change their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Days of Future Resurrection 1: Leaf City, Best Friends, and Ancient Ruins.

Beautiful was the day in the suburb of Leaf City. The sky of blue stretched out to be endless in every direction.

Keito woke from her sleep to the sunlight seeping through her window. She sat up, and stared blankly at the city. The streets and parks were all busy with the sight and sounds of people. In the mountain face was carved the stone heads that resembled the appearance of the ten Hokage. Keito slipped into her school uniform, and headed out the door for the day, at least, that's what she thought. BAM! A hit to the head knocked Keito onto the ground.

"HEY DUMBASS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL!"

"Good morning to you too Rei" moaned Keito with a sigh of disbelief.

"Why do you sound so ungrateful that I woke you up with my 'Fist of Pain'?! You Uchiha are so emotionless and YOU are the laziest and most emotionless of them all!" Yelled Rei.

"ME, EMOTIONLESS?! I JUST GOT HIT OVER THE HEAD BY SOME PUNK ASS JUST BECAUSE I WOKE UP TWO MINUTES LATER THAN I NORMALLY DO!"

"Keito, your tone is very harsh and hurts me on the inside. You should do your best to not harm such an innocent, tender, and fragile heart such as mine" replied Rei with sarcasm.

"I'm the one who's hurting on the inside here!" pointing to her head, "You're sarcasm is going to be the end of me." And so Keito and Rei started their daily route to school.

"You know Keito, every day we walk by this old building that only has one sign on it that says Ninja Academy, you have any idea of what might be in there?"

"Apparently, it was where warriors went to train in order to become mighty but it was decommissioned some 4000 years ago due to a lack of interest. Apparently, every nation had some sort of training place like this but the nations decided to search for peace instead of war, and so people stopped coming to these places to train."

"So is this the same place where people learned how to take down powerful enemies like your ancestors?" Rei said in a teasing tone.

"Damn it! You know that's just a fairy tale, right?! The things described in those battles are impossible to do! And it's not my fault that someone chose the name of the glorious Uchiha for the ancient enemies that were the co-founders of this city!" retorted Keito.

"Calm down, you know it's only a joke but it gets funnier every time I say it, because you get angrier every time. You get so defensive about it, it's almost like you believe that the battle actually happened and that this WAS actually a place for young kids to become warriors!" laughed Rei. "I bet you act like you don't believe in the myth of the Fourth War because you're scared it was true! And I also bet that you're too scared to go into the building!"

"Fine, let's take a bet then, I bet that I'm not scared of the building and that I will go into every room in the building BUT, you have to do it to, with me!"

"Alright! You're on Sarutobi!"

"I'm going to take you down Uchiha!" And just like that, the two girls raced into the abandoned building.

The girls stopped next to a tree with a swing on it, staring at the entrance, a sign hung that read "No persons allowed beyond this point."

"I don't know Rei, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Is that a glorious Uchiha that sounds scared?"

"Alright fine! CHARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Girls broke into the building, the first floor had a seemingly endless amount of classrooms. Both of the girls had an uneasy feeling in their stomach, but they continued on into the building. The building was in such a sad shape that even being near the building on the street was hazardous, but being inside during collapse would mean certain death.

"Hey Keito look at me!"

"What...is that?" Keito was staring at Rei with a blank look. Rei had picked up a black headband with the Leaf City's symbol on it. "What is that ridiculous headband?"

"It's now in fashion is what it is!"

"You wouldn't know fashion if it slapped you in the face."

"Here Keito, you should have one too! Don't even act like you don't want one!"

"Well yeah, I guess I think that they're a little cool, but these are pieces of history and I think we will be in trouble if we have them."

"First off, I found a red headband! Next, like anyone's gonna' care, or even know, what these are." As Rei walked towards Keito she tripped and slammed her hand into the ground, blood started seeping from the wound.

"Owwwwwwwwww!"

"Are you ok Rei?!" yelled Keito.

"Yeah I think I-

"Excuse me," squeaked a voice.

"Who was that?"

"I'm down here." Rei and Keito looked down to see a little blue monkey.

"Hey Rei, you don't think that primate just talked do you?"

"No, I absolutely don't think that..."

"My name is Saruame..." The girls wanted to run out of the room but were frozen out of shock and fear. "You summoned me master?"

"No one here summoned you toad! Go away!"

"But master Sarutobi..."

"How do you know my name?!"

"Master, the Sarutobi have been summoning primates to assist them for over 6000 years now."

"Well that's strange because I DONT REMEBER ANYONE IN MY FAMILY THAT HAS EVER SUMMONED A MONKEY BEFORE!""

"Well little girl, it may have been thousands of years since Ninjutsu has stopped being used but the citizens of the Monkey Kingdom still pledge their loyalty to the Sarutobi clan!"

"Get AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE APE!" Rei yelled as she started stomping the ground near Saruame, but the monkey just danced around her feet.

"Rei, we need to go!"

"Keito you're right, we should go." Rei and Keito left the building, and the strange creature, holding onto their new souvenir headbands.

"Keito, that ape we saw back there, was it real?"

"Of course not Rei, the building was probably moldy and the mold was probably just making us hallucinate."

"That's a pleasure to hear." The girls got to school and, for most of the day, they didn't say a word. They just contemplated what had happened to them. Around five o' clock Keito was sitting in her desk thinking about what had happened. Rei walked in and sat next to her. For an hour they sat there in scilence.

"We should put today's events behind us, Keito."

"I want to, but the last thing the monkey said before disappearing into thin air was that to summon him, all I need is to have my own blood on my hand, and to just slam it onto the ground."

"Excuse me, are you Uchiha Keito and Sarutobi Rei?" A man was standing at the front door of the classroom wearing a black suit and black tie and with him was a younger womans with blood red hair.

"Get lost pal, we're not looking for a date."

"You need to come with us!" the younger girl declared.

"We aren't going anywhere with you creeps!" shouted Rei. The two figures quickly pulled a dagger out of their coats.

"And we aren't asking."

"You can forget it creep!" Almost instantaneously the woman charged forward and made a slash at Rei, cutting her face just enough to draw blood. Then Rei and Keito screamed but no one else was at the school to hear them.

"Don't fuck with me! I'm the captain of the Martial Arts Club!" Keito screamed. Keito started to throw a punch at the woman with blood red hair but the girl dodged the attack. Keito's smiled as she landed a blow on the man behind the girl, just like she'd hoped. THWAP! Keito caught the man off guard and hit him as hard as she could into the wall, but then his body disappeared and was replaced with a log. "A...log?" *Slash*, Keito's arm was gashed horribly by the red haired woman.

"Uchiha Keito, stop resisting or we will have to kill you." The woman's voice was cold, colder than any winter night, and the way she said it shocked Keito. She made it sound easy to kill another person.

"Rei...do something..." it was no good. The man had reappeared and was holding Rei on the ground, hostage. Rei was struggling. Rei was scared. All she did today that was considered wrong was going into a dangerous building where she met a..."THATS IT! REI DO IT!"

"I KNOW!" The man, confused, let his grip slip and Rei took the opportunity to brush her hand against the fresh wound on her cheek, and slammed it into the ground. Smoke filled the room and the assailants were also confused. The smoke cleared. Nothing was there... It must have been a hallucination after all.

"Well Miss Rei, it looks like you already learned a summoning jutsu. Too bad it didn't work."

"Like HELL IT DIDN'T!" The man turned and was kicked in the face by a blue, short, monkey. The man's body flew across the room and the cold-eyed woman was stunned. Keito, seeing a chance, took the dagger from the woman, and stabbed it into the woman's chest.

"How do you like that!" The woman's figure instantly turned into mud and slid away.

"Ewww! Do you have any idea how long it's gonna' take these stains to get out?!"

"Well Miss Sarutobi, it looks like your monkey came after all."

"Let's settle this, Little MAN!"

"I don't think so, I know better than to get into a fight with one of the Monkey Kingdom by myself. You may have stopped me now, Rei and Keito, but next time I won't take any chances, and you will need more than a little monkey to defeat me." His body then dissolved into tiny shards of glass and flew away.

"It's a good thing I actually got here in time Miss. Now please Keito, Rei, sit down. We need to have a little chat."

End Chapter 1

Story-GirrafeAssassin aka AkatsukiSwaggerman. Editing-Classified


	2. Chapter 2

Days of Future Resurrection 2: Preparation

Keito felt cold, she had a heavy sweat, only last night she had tried to kill someone out of pure instinct, it made her sick.

Throughout day she shook by only thinking about the Woman with Red Hair. The night before she had woken up from her own screams, thinking of when the woman turned into mud and when the man had replaced his body with a log. By 2:30 Keito had woken up again. She sat up, turned on a lamp, and trembled in fear, thinking they could come at any moment. Her phone rang, it was Rei.

"Hello?"

"I figured you were up. Can I come in?"

"Yeah...sure." Shortly after, Rei knocked on the door and entered. Even though Rei and Keito lived on completely opposite sides of the girls' dormitory Rei still felt the need to check on her friend.

"You still seem pretty shaken up about the incident the other night" Rei said.

"I almost killed someone, and I understand that it was me or her, but it still scares me."

"You're not scared about trying to kill them."

"What?"

"Let's face it, you didn't want to kill them but, you did what you had to. You accepted that you did what you had to, and you would have succeeded, if not for this Ninjutsu stuff. But what scared you is that Saruame told us that people will now be coming after us. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Saruame said that we need to train to become what he called 'Shinobi' and that we would need to become good at it. I think that if people will be coming after us for the rest of our lives, we will need to learn it."

"I know we need to learn it, but we know nothing about it, and learning it means we'll have to start a new life."

"Saruame also said that higher level Ninjutsu is something that isn't usually used, which means we can learn easy stuff and still be good!"

"You're right, he did say that." Keito and Rei sat in scilence for a few minutes before Keito stood up, walked to her window, stared out, and fell backwards.

"What's wrong Keito?"

"Loo-look!" Rei looked outside the window, and standing on the school roof, the silhouette of a man could be seen. Rei took out her small pocket knife, which she now took everywhere with her, and slashed her hand.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Smoke filled the dorm room, just as it did in the classroom the day before.

"What's the matter master?!" Saruame asked, appearing from the smoke.

"The man is here again!" Even as Rei said it the man disappeared from the roof.

"Listen girls, he is just one of the many that will come after you from now on. I recommend that you two get a dorm room together!"

BAM! Saruame was hit over the head by Rei's Fist of Pain.

"IS THAT SOME PERVERTED FANTASY YOU HAVE YOU LITTLE APE?!" exclaimed Rei.

"NO! IT'S NOT A FANTASY IT'S THE TRUTH! Look, you both live very far away from each other, if one gets attacked, the other couldn't know and wouldn't be able to help!" retorted Saruame.

"That sounds like a good idea Rei!" said Keito.

"Well that's good, because I've already arranged for such a thing!" Exclaimed Rei.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME OVER THE HEAD!?" Shouted Saruame.

"Because you sounded perverted about it." exclaimed Rei. The two girls spent the day moving into a new two bedroom dorm, under the guard of Saruame.

The following morning Rei woke up, made breakfast, showered, waited for Keito to wake up, and ate the breakfast that had turned cold, waited, then raised her leg above Keito's stomach, and slammed her leg down yelling "WAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Keito moaned, got out of bed, put her clothes on, and walked out the door. Rei stood there in disbelief having just watched someone get woken up from a kick and act like nothing happened. The girls then took their one kilometer walk to get to the school they attended. As they pasted by the Ninja Academy, the two glanced at the building, remembering how it began.

"Keito..."

"Ye-" Keito turned and saw that Rei had taken the metal part of the headband off, and she had put it on her black, leather glove.

"From this moment on, you and I...are Shinobi!"

"I know Rei." The two continued to gaze at the building when something caught Rei's eye.

"OH MY GOSH KEITO!"

"Rei what is it?"

"IT'S THAT BOY!" Assuming that Rei was referring to the man, she spun, only to see Uzumaki Hikaru wakling by himself.

"Rei, you need to get over your crush on Hikaru." Keito said. As Keito was talking she noticed Hikaru red hair, the same shade as the Woman with Red Hair! "Rei! Hikaru has the same hair color as that woman!"

"Keito, I know you're jealous that I have better chances with Uzumaki-sama, but you need to recognize that he's all mine!" teased Rei.

"I don't have any affection for the Uzumaki boy, you nit wit!" The two girls continued to argue like that all the way until they got to school. Keito and Hikaru sat right next to each other for assigned seats and Rei was always jealous.

"Excuse me? You're Keito right?"

"Uhh, yeah that's me..." Keito turned and stuck her tongue out at Rei, then looked back at Hikaru.

"I heard that we're getting a new teacher today, and I also heard from the faculty that you and Rei have already meet him."

"WELL THAT'S EXACTLY TURE!" interrupted Rei. "Wait, Keito, who is this new teacher?"

"I have… OH MY GOD!" Standing in front of the class was Saruame. No one appeared to think anything was wrong with him and Saruame, oblivious to the girls, was whistling.

"Rei..."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Keito." The class moved on, but still, not one person had even mentioned the fact that a blue-haired monkey was teaching class. Near the end of the class Saruame asked the girls to stay.

"Saruame, what are you doing?"

"Girls, stop your worrying, the entire class saw me as a human, not as my primate self."

"Is that some kind of Ninjutsu?" asked Keito.

"It comes from the same energy that Ninjutsu comes from, only this kind is called Genjutsu."

"What's Genjutsu?"

"Genjutsu alters the reality that one person knows by using the same energy that Ninjutsu uses, Chakra. Keito, you are an Uchiha, so your clan is naturally very skilled in Genjutsu due to bloodline birth because of an effect called Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai?"

"So what you're saying is that you altered the way the classmates saw you by using this Genjutsu?"

"That's exactly right!"

Saruame then arranged a time and a secret meeting place with the girls so that they could begin learning about chakra, all the different types of jutsu, and basic self-defense tactics.

Many miles away, in a village destroyed long ago, a rundown sign reading "The Hidden Eddy Village" could barely be made out. Inside one of broken down houses, the Man and the Woman with Red Hair were gathering their associates.

"So, what is the status of the two girls that intruded the old academy?" asked a shady man.

"It would seem that the girl of the Sarutobi family has figured out a summoning jutsu, so we can't get close to her..." said the man who had attacked the girls.

"I see...What of the Uchiha girl?"

"We have found no evidence that she knows any Ninjutsu" stated the woman.

"Then our first target is the Uchiha girl..."

"Master?"

"I'm expecting good things to come of you three."

"Three, sir?"

"There will be a boy joining you. I expect of you two, Nara Ryou and Hyuga Akane, to accept Uzumaki Hikaru as one of us!"

"With pleasure, Jashin-sama…."

Chapter 2 End. Story-GirrafeAssassin aka AkatuskiSwaggerman. Editor-Classified.


	3. Chapter 3

Days of Future Resurrection 3: Human Saruame vs. Jashin Cultists, Part 1: Confidence. "Uchiha Keito and Sarutobi Rei. You two know the basics of Ninjutsu, so, as an assignment, you two will need to take what you know and make a jutsu!" "Huh?!" gasped Rei. "You need to learn to make a jutsu! Rei, you must make an Earth Style jutsu, and Keito, you need to make a Fire Style jutsu." "Why do we need to make different jutsu, and why can't we make them any style we want?" asked Keito. "Because traditionally, the Uchiha clan has always used Fire Style jutsu, while the Sarutobi clan has always used Earth Style jutsu. Earth and fire are total opposites of each other, but when they are used together correctly, they can create very powerful Ninjutsu attacks. Also, unless under extreme circumstances, I will use a transformation jutsu to stay in a human form." "Why Saruame?" asked Rei. "Because casting a Genjutsu in order to make others see me as human is taking up more chakra than I expected. Now both of you go home, and have a good night." The two girls left their discreet location and made it back to their dorm room. Although Saruame rarely went back to his kingdom, he still received direct orders from the now ancient Monkey King Enma. The order read: "Saruame, An unknown cultist group that has been practicing Ninjutsu was spotted in the Leaf City. The two assailants that have been attacking the girls and yourself have been identified as Hyuga Akane and Nara Ryou. These two have very strong Kekkei Genkai but I'm sure you can handle it. After all, your skills are on par with that of the Gama clan. Although you will need to take care of them with extreme prejudice." Sincerely, Monkey King Enma. "Great, I have one of the Hyugas and a Nara to take care of." "Then shall we settle this now?" Saruame turned to see the two assailants standing behind him. "Strange little monkey, you have decided to take a human form now?" asked the woman. "I like this form for the human world and it suits me better. Why don't you two tell me the cult you are from!" "We've elected to not answer that question." Saruame sent two kunai flying in their direction. "I wasn't asking." said Saruame as he twirled another kunai around his fingers before firmly grasping it. The Red Haired Woman, Hyuga Akane, dashed towards Saruame, took out her own dagger, and struck at Saruame, which he dodged with ease and speed. He then slide around the woman and sliced open her leg. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The woman screamed. Saruame continued to dance with Ryou in hand to hand combat for a short time. Saruame jumped away from Akane. "My boss told me to take you two out with extreme prejudice. I hate cultists so I think I will take my time with liberating you two from your lives. Why don't you tell me what cult you're from, so I know what sorry excuse of cultists like yourselves that I'm erasing from the face of the planet." The two cultists stared at Saruame for a moment. "We are pious of the great...Jashin!" shouted Ryou "Ja..shin? You two can't physically die!" "That's right. Knowing that, you should already know that you're doomed, little monkey!" exclaimed Akane. "Well then, this should make things more interesting for me, Earth Style: Rock Kunai Jutsu!" From his hand flew 30 rock kunai towards Akane. "You don't look so good Akane, why don-" Saruame was unable to move. He was caught in Ryou's Shadow Possession Jutsu. "You made the first part of this fight interesting, but now it's over." Akane walked to the motionless Saruame, and stabbed him with her dagger. POOF! Saruame went up in smoke. "Well then, it looks like you two were able to be tricked by a simple shadow clone." "You used a shadow clone?!" "What's the matter, Ryou? It looks like the time and effort you took to make a perfect attack with your jutsu failed. And, you can't use it for five more minutes." said Saruame confidently. "You still forget, monkey! You're facing the two strongest Kekkei Genkai in existence! Byakugan!" shouted Akane, the veins around her eyes starting to bulge. "I think I could safely say that I've faced worse odds than Kekkei Genkai such as Shadow Manipulation and the Byakugan, after all, in my human form I may look like a 23 year old, but I'm really 2500 years old. Earth Style: Glass Shuriken Jutsu! Earth Style: Crushing Wall!" From behind Akane and Ryou, a giant wall started pushing them into a storm of glass shuriken. "Fire Style: Twin Dancing Tornadoes!" yelled Ryou. "Wind Style: Sharp Wind Jutsu!" shouted Akane. Saruame was thrown into a tree before dodging the twin fire tornadoes coming for him. "I admit, I would love to show off, but I would rather not do anything that will cause risk." "You can't beat us, monkey!" "I certainly can and will, there may be no physical way to stop you guys, but I still know how to defeat you, this isn't the first time I've dealt with the Jashin cult, and it probably won't be the last. Summoning Jutsu: Human Transformation!" Smoke filled the small area the cultists and Saruame were at. A tall, muscular figure, with bright yellow hair, and appeared to be around age 35, appeared. "What's the big idea summoning me here?! Do you have any idea what time it is back at-" "Sorry old friend but I'm dealing with Jashin cultists that have an extreme obsession with two new students of mine." said Saruame. "This will be just like the last time we dealt with Jashin cultists." "I summoned you here because it's still rather difficult of me to perform anything beyond Earth and Fire Style Techniques." "It's been 400 years since we last battled together." "One of these is a Hyuga, and the other is a Nara." "So we're battling two different Kekkei Genkai?" "It seems that way. Well then, are you ready to take them out?" "Yep! I also have the tags you asked for when you ordered me to be summoned." "Then let's do this, Gamatatsu!" "EARTH STYLE: Spiraling Boulder Drill Jutsu!" yelled Saruame. Gamatatsu quickly covered the drills in oil. "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs!" Gamatatsu set the drills on fire, then Saruame sent the flaming drill straight into the heart of Ryou. The resulting explosion sent smoke everywhere. When Ryou was able to piece himself back together, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Ryou looked up to see Saruame charging at him. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The jutsu caught Saruame, who was standing right beside Ryou. "I...have to say...Ryou, you do hold the Kekkei Genkai of the Nara Clan but you lack what seems to be the standard of intelligence that the rest of the clan has." said Saruame, struggling on the words. "And what makes you think that?" asked Ryou. "When you caught me in your jutsu, you stared straight into my eyes, not even thinking about how easy it would be for me to cast a Genjutsu." "What?" said Ryou. Suddenly, all around Ryou, the horizon started to melt into the ground as well as Saruame. "The best part about this situatio is that because you have cast the jutsu in such a way that I'm looking in your eyes, it means that you can't physically stop the Genjutsu unless you stop the shadow possession. Any other person in the Nara clan would have thought of that before it happened. I guess all cultists to Jashin lack basic computation skills." "You will pay for this, monkey!" shouted Ryou. "The only thing anyone will be paying will be you. This special Genjutsu drains all chakra from the victim, and gives it to me. You won't be able to stop me until the five minutes is up with your Shadow Possession Jutsu, or until I drain all your chakra, whichever comes first." teased Saruame. "We both may be immobile, but that only gives Akane the upper hand!" shouted Ryou with confidence. "Why do you think I summoned someone else to fight with me? I'm sure he has it covered." Outside of the Genjutsu, Gamatatsu and Akane were fighting. "Well Miss Hyuga, you're skilled to have survived this long in a fight against me, but you won't win!" "Are you sure about that?" asked Akane. "Why wouldn't I?" replied Gamatatsu. "Because, as a dangerous person, I know all kinds of jutsu! Wind Style: Twin Wind Currents!" said Akane. Gamatatsu was then hit by a gust of wind and went flying towards Akane. "Damn, these wind currents are too strong! I can't break free!" thought Gamatatsu. "Eight Trigram..." "IS she about to use that jutsu?!" cursed Gamatatsu. Gamatatsu was half of a meter away from Akane. "64 PALMS, TWO PALMS, FOUR PALMS, SIXTEEN PALMS, 32 PALMS, 64 PALMS! EIGHT TRIGRAM ULTIMATE PALM: 128 TWIN LION FISTS!" Hit after hit on each chakra point, Akane kept hitting Gamatatsu and reset his nervous system. Gamatatsu lay down on the ground, broken and beaten. "You said that you and the monkey couldn't be beaten, yet here you lie, and over there is Saruame. Before I kill you, I'm going to make you watch me kill Saruame." Unable to speak and only able to watch, Gamatatsu witnessed Akane walk over towards Saruame and cut him. Akane then went into curse mode, her skin turned black and the outline of her bones were white on her flesh. She marked a circle on the ground and put a triangle in the middle of it, with each corner of the triangle meeting the edge of the circle... Chapter 3 End Story-GirrafeAssassin aka Akatsuki Swaggerman. Editor-Classified. 


	4. Chapter 4

Days of Future Resurrection Chapter 4: Human Saruame vs. Jashin Cultists Part 2: Ultimate Technique Passed to the Gama Clan

Akane had Saruame's blood on her blade, and was ready to impale herself. Gamatatsu was lying on the ground, unable to move, and could only watch helplessly. Akane had a grin on her face. This grin was horrifying to say the least, and put a look of madness into her eyes. She started maniacally laughing. "Do you like seeing this Gamatatsu? I wonder how it must feel to see a comrade about to die."

"Well I can tell you one thing, Akane."

"And what is that?"

"You and your partner are going to lose!"

"As if!" shouted Akane followed by more maniacal laughing.

"Fire Style..."

"Huh?" said Akane.

"20 Flaming Kunai!" Keito popped up and launched 20 flaming kunai straight down on Akane effectively knocking her blade to the ground, which tainted the blood, and made the curse mode and symbol on the ground useless.

"Well if it isn't the Uchiha. I wasn't expecting you this early."

"And I'm here too! Earth Style: Gravel Pond!" Shouted Rei. A small pond of gravel took Saruame, Ryou, and Akane off their feet, it even broke Ryou's Shadow Possession Jutsu, and broke Saruame's Genjutsu.

"Keito! Rei! What are you two doing here?!" demanded Saruame.

"Keito said she started feeling something weird, so we came here to investigate." Rei said nervously.

"You two need to go home!" shouted Saruame.

"Not a chance." said Keito.

"Saruame-sensei, we understand that you think you have a hand on the situation, but we are you're students, if we aren't here to observe and learn from you, then how can we be expected to become better Shinobi?" asked Rei.

"They do have a point Saruame, and I was seriously injured by Akane. As a matter of fact, Akane started the ritual on you..."

"What?! Where is the blade?" asked Saruame.

"It's covered in dirt, so the blood is tainted and has no effect." replied Gamatatsu.

"Well that's good, Keito and Rei, I need you to wave off Akane, the Woman, and Ryou, the man, while I perform Medical Ninjutsu on my associate, Gamatatsu." said Saruame.

"We're already on it Sensei!" said both of the girls.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" shouted Keito. Fire danced out of her mouth and spread into a sphere that rushed towards Akane and Ryou, which they barley had enough time to dodge.

"Ryou, what's our plan?" asked Akane.

"I'm not sure yet...do you think the Uchiha girl has awakened it?"

"Doubtful." said Akane.

"They're over there formulating a plan, and the ape is healing the toad."

"We should focus on the girls."

"Agreed, let's do this." Akane and Ryou charged at Keito and Rei.

"Rei, I have a plan, hold them off as best as you can!" demanded Keito.

"Alright!" replied Rei, as she took out a kunai and charged Akane.

"Rotation!" yelled Akane. Rei went flying back and landed on her butt. Rei got up, and started throwing shurikens at Akane and Ryou. Akane used Rotation after Rotation, and Rei kept throwing as many shuriken as she could.

"Keito, is your plan ready yet?!" asked Rei.

"..."

"KEITO ARE YOU-" Keito had fallen asleep from concentrating too much, Rei was shocked to see Keito asleep on a battlefied. "She seriously fell asleep?" asked Rei, but froze as she was hit by Ryou's Shadow Posession Jutsu.

"KEITO, WAKE UP!" screamed Saruame. "Are you wounds almost healed?" asked Saruame.

"Almost." replied Gamatatsu.

Keito opened her eyes, and tried looking around at the blurred surroundings. As her eyes began to clear she saw Rei laying on the ground in front of her. "Rei!" screamed Keito. Rei had kunai stuck through her legs and arms with Akane standing over her. Blood was seeping out of Rei's body and she was unconscious. Keito, nauseous with the sight, fell over and let her head hang low to the ground.

"My wounds are healed now, Saruame." said Gamatatsu. "Hey Ryou, let me ask you something." said Gamatatsu.

"What is it?" replied Ryou.

"Why do you want these two innocents so badly?" asked Gamatatsu.

"Three reasons. Reason number one, we must make as many sacrifices to our lord Jashin as possible, number two, these two intruded on grounds and have caught the attention of everyone, not just the Cultists."

"You mean to tell me that everyone knows of these two intrusion on the grounds?" asked Saruame.

"The Cultists, Taka, the Leaf Government, and probably the Sand Government, and we all know what happens to intruders of the academies...they are swiftly erased by one group or another, so it might as well be us doing the killing. The third reason..." said Ryou.

"What more could you possibly want?!" demanded Saruame.

"We have acquired the science to replicate Kekkei Genkai and make copies of it. The copies are flawed and have major risks, but the risks are worth the reward. We want the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai!"

"Bastards! Messing with other people's birth right!" shouted Saruame.

"It's time to settle this, Cultists!" shouted Gamatatsu. "This is a legendary technique, entrusted to us by the Uzumaki thousands of years ago!

This ability was passed on to the Gama Clan in order to ensure its ultimate survival! Since that day, no one has ever used it in combat! It is still taught throughout the Clan and is still the same jutsu that was passed on to us all those years ago!" said Gamatatsu as a blue spiral started forming in his hand.

The spiral started spinning faster and faster and glowed brighter. Gamatatsu started charging Ryou.

"Akane, is this _that_ jutsu?!" hastily asked Ryou.

"Yes." replied Akane.

"Get ready for the ultimate jutsu, RASENGAN!" Gamatatsu charged and moved his arm forward towards Ryou, but Ryou couldn't dodge it in time. Ryou was about to be shredded when Akane used Rotation to try and counter the attack. The two rotating spheres collided and started spinning faster and faster. The worn down, underground, vault started glowing bright blue until finally, Akane's Rotation failed, and Gamatatsu's Rasengan went straight into the chest of Ryou, sending him flying into the wall.

Saruame ran up to Ryou and slapped a tag on his shoulder that read "SOUL RELEASE TAG."

"You bastard!" screamed Ryou.

"Sorry, but your soul will be leaving soon, Gamatatsu and I will probably have need for your body later though."

"You...little...coward..." Ryou's soul glowed as it left his body.

"BASTARDS!" shouted Akane. "You may have won this battle, but we will prevail! And if we don't, someone else will! You're doomed, all of you!" said Akane. She started to fade through the ground until nothing was left of her.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Gamatatsu.

"Probably to her leader." replied Saruame. "The girls, we need to get them healed." Saruame walked over to Keito who was bawling like a child.

"Keito, you need not cry anymore. Akane and Ryou are gone." said Saruame.

"It's my fault…it's my fault. If I hadn't fallen asleep, Rei wouldn't have gotten hurt!" sobbed Keito.

"It's ok now, Rei is fine now. She's unconcious, but she's gonna be all right." replied Saruame.

"You really think so?" said Keito.

"Of course. No one is going to blame you!" said Saruame.

"That's good." said Keito as she raised her head. Saruame was shocked, Keito eyes were red, with a black pupil in the center, and had two black pupils around the center pupil. She had awakened her Sharingan.

"Saruame...what's wrong with my eyes?" asked Keito.

"Your...You've awakened your Kekkei Genkai...your bloodline trait, the Sharingan." answered Saruame.

"What is this Sharingan? It feels so...right." Keito said as she started to tear up again.

"At this stage...it should give you a better perception of the battlefield, and will let you mimic other people's movements such as moving a small object. It will also let you see other people's chakra and identify different people by seeing chakra unique to that person. It will also let you know if someone is under a genjutsu."

"I feel so heavy..." Keito said as she collapsed.

"Saruame, this girl has awakened her Sharingan. She could become a victim of the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred!"

"Gamatatsu, you should know better than me that just because you are an Uchiha, it does not mean you will bear a curse of hatred! Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were prime examples of that."

"Saruame, I'm not saying that she will be cursed with hatred, I'm just telling you that it is a possibility." said Gamatatsu.

"We need to get them both some rest and medical ninjutsu." said Saruame.

Gamatatsu and Saruame both worked on healing the two girls before carrying them home and putting them in bed. "Gamatatsu, I have a feeling that we will be working together more often. I will need you around all the time in case of emergencies. You will need to make a summoning contract with Keito." said Saruame.

"I will do that when she wakes up."

"You will also need to train her, while I train Rei. Also, find two more people to be a part of this squad. I'm requesting diversity for our squad, and would like a Puppet Master from the Sand, and an Aburame to join us."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, since shinobi are considered a threat to the government, and are hunted down and killed for it, you will have to search long and far. But I'm confident that you will find who I'm looking for."

"Consider it done then, Saruame. But what of the groups hunting us?! Ryou didn't mention the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"What of them? You trained with Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and Uzumaki Naruto. I have trained with countless Sarutobi clan members and the Monkey King Enma. There won't be anything that can stop us."

Akane rose up from the ground in the Hidden Eddy Village. The room she rose in was dark, and the taste of death was in the air.

"Jashin-sama, Ryou was killed in action, and someone from the Gama clan is working with the monkey." said Akane.

"I see, I will forgive you for now Akane, but you should know that I don't take kindly to failure. Next time...I won't be so forgiving!"

"Ye-yes, Jashin-sama." replied Akane.

"From now on, you will be taking your nephew, Uzumaki Hikaru, and my oldest follower with you to ensure that failure will not happen again."

"You're sending...him?" asked Akane as she started shaking.

"What's the matter Akane, are you not glad to see me?" asked a man with combed back, grey hair.

"Akane, you will take him with you as a reminder of how loyal I am to my followers when they are loyal to me."

"I can't wait to start killing!" said the grey haired man.

"You will not fail me...right, Hidan?"

"I will never fail you. Jashin-sama!" laughed Hidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Days of Future Resurrection 5: Akane's Regret

Akane was filled with fear as Hidan stood next to her. Hidan is a maniac, Ankane thought. He's not just your average maniac either. This man, if he can be called that, is one of the oldest followers of Jashin, 6024 years old to be exact, and he doesn't look like he's aged passed 50. This man's head has been removed, body blown to pieces, and was buried in the ground for 4000 years. Lord Jashin had made his way to where Hidan was buried, dug up Hidan's body parts, and neatly stitched them back together. Despite all that, Hidan still looked only 50 years old. That is why Hidan was so terrifying to Akane.

When Akane was five years old while the family was touring the country, her parents were killed in an air strike against the Rain Nation. It was then that Ryou found her, lost and in the rain, Ryou told her that if she were to join the Jashin cult, she could live forever and hunt down the people that had killed her parents. That was all the reasoning she needed to join the cult. She joined right there and then at the age of five and met Jashin when she was nine. Jashin was thin, frail looking, had black hair, and pink, glowing eyes. Akane used to believe in the teachings and following of Jashin. Her heart started to change when she realized that the people she was killing, had families and, more importantly, little daughters. She then knew what she was doing was wrong. She started to regret what she was doing. She was leaving children as orphans without help. She only truly stayed out of fear of Hidan's wrath, and because Ryou saved her.

She asked herself, "What am I doing here?" She thought about the future that lay ahead. Could she deal with living forever? No. Regret, regret, regret. Those words echoed through her mind like a bullet in a cave. Even worse, she brought her nephew, Uzumaki Hikaru, into the cult. She knew more than anyone that he sought eternal life, so she invited him into the cult. He too was a war orphan. His parents were killed in the Cloud Village Massacre when the nation was under martial law. Akane was coming home from a mission with Ryou when she got a letter in her mail box that read:

Dear Hyuga Akane,

During a military lockdown, Uzumaki Naoi and Hideki Hitomi refused to hand over their cell phones. As such, the two were beat down, and had their cell phones confiscated. The two were then placed into solitary confinement for 60 days. When no evidence of conspiring with the enemy was found, the two were released from confinement. As the two were leaving, a soda can hit an officer from behind. The officer knew that it was Hitomi, and began disciplining her by beating her until unconscious. When said officer began protocol, Naoi started screaming at said officer and said officer instantly shot Naoi in the gut, killing him instantly. Hitomi was also executed for assault against an officer of the law during military lockdown. Due to the riot and massacre that followed that event, collateral damage was estimated at 78 persons. During this time, three year old Uzumaki Hikaru, was arrested for conspiring against the Democratic Nation of Lighting. When he was proven innocent, he was sent to his home, Leaf City, and placed under Protective Services Miss Hyuga, the now orphaned Uzuamki Hikaru is now under your care.

Sincerly,

Zee, Raikage of the Democratic Nation of Lighting.

Akane's blood boiled when she read that letter. "Collateral damage!" screamed Akane. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" cried Akane.

She had waited until Hikaru was five years old, before she invited him into the Jashin cult, to which he graciously accepted. Akane, now more than ever, regretted bringing Hikaru into the cult. Akane wanted to leave so bad since the death of Ryou, which was only ten days ago. There was no sorrow for him from Jashin and Hidan. They didn't care about one of the most loyal followers. She knew she was going to leave, the only question, what would she do afterwards? She would always be hunted by Hidan or, even worse, her nephew. She had an idea of what would happen to her if she got caught. She also wondered, what if she were to swear allegiance to Saruame and give him anything that he wanted? She pondered the idea throughout the night. At 01:24, Jashin entered her room.

"Akane."

"Y-yes, Jashin-sama?" said Akane.

"I feel that things will be too emotional for you if you are with Hidan or Hikaru, so as such, for now, your partner will be Nakamura Miyako. I need to execute revenge for Ryou. Can you do that, Akane?"

"Yes, Jashin-sama." replied Akane.

One of Akane's main protocols for the Jashin Cult was to keep an eye on other organizations, and plot their moves. From her history and skill of the job, she knew two things. One, stick to the shadows, and stay incognito. And two, if an organization is going to try to dispatch you, they're going to make you comfortable before they plan to execute you. The idea behind this is that if the person is in a calmer environment the person will let their guard down. So why was she suddenly being put with Miyako? If Jashin abandoned her, she would lose the ability to not die. So, had Jashin already abandoned Akane? But if he did, why? She had been so loyal to the cult and to her teacher and savior, Ryou. By observing the other cults that threatened to expose the Jashin Cult to the general public, she had learned more things. First, any God is born into the world when a person creates a personality and ideology for that God. Next, Gods can only exist if they have followers to worship them, once the last follower has died, the God dies too. Lastly, all Gods know when someone is no longer a follower to them. So it was obvious to Akane that Jashin was having his doubts about her, as much as Akane was having doubts about Jashin. Was Jashin plotting to abandon her and have Miyako kill her? Akane grew nervous. She and Miyako were planning on confronting Saruame again. Akane was thinking long and hard about what her future would be if she stayed with the cult.

Akane and Miyako would move to the Sand Village. There was no one better at spying then me, she thought to herself. She laughed at the thought of someone spying better than her. But before she would move to intercept Saruame, she had to finish watching a group of mad scientists that was deep within the Leaf City Government and knew almost everything there was to know about the ninja and the way of chakra. She was growing more concerned every day because she could not figure out a thing about these people.

Keito and Rei were learning to walk on water. In the eyes of Saruame, he thought they were advancing very fast.

"Today, we are traveling to the Sand Village." said Saruame.

"Sensei, where's this coming from?" asked Rei.

"We're meeting a new team member." replied Saruame.

"New team member?" asked Keito.

"Yes that's right, we need to expand the size of this makeshift team in order to be able to train for different situations, and to have a better chance at victory in case we find ourselves a random fight. Now, for surveillance purposes, we will be traveling in two different parties. Keito, you and Gamatatsu will fly there by plane. Rei, you and I are taking the train there. Since the train is much slower, Rei and I will be leaving first. Gamatatsu, if you and Keito manage to catch the flight four hours after our departure, we should reach the Sand Village at the same time. Is that understood?" asked Saruame.

"Yes." replied both of the girls.

"Keito, you need to refrain from using your Sharingan in public environments." said Gamatatsu. "If you do, it will be sure to cause alarm."

"I understand." said Keito.

While Saruame was riding the train to the Sand Village, Gamatatsu had given him a profile on the new member.

NAME: TAKAHIRO, SATOMI

GENDER: MALE

AGE: 16

HOME: SAND VILLAGE

PREFFERED METHOD OF COMBAT: PUPPET

NAME OF PUPPETS COLLECTED: "FATHER", "CROW", AND "DEVIL".

INTERESTS: LIKES TO COLLECT ANCIENT PUPPETS SAID TO BE USED IN THE LEGEND OF THE FOURTH GREAT NINJA WAR. CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR THE "MOTHER" PUPPET.

KNWON ENIMIES: SEVEN SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST AND JASHIN CULT.

CLASSIFICATION: VERY DANGEROUS BUT WILL NOT ATTACK UNLESS PROVOKED.

PERSONALITY: FREINDLY

DISLIKES: OTHER PUPPET MASTERS, RAIKAGE, HIDDEN RAIN VILLAGE, FIGHTING, PEOPLE IN GENERAL.

CURRENT STATUS: CURRENTLY BEING HUNTED BY THE JASHIN CULTSITS FOR DISCOVERING THIER HIDEOUT, AND ATTEMPTING TO SELL THAT INFORMATION TO OTHER CULTS AND NATIONS. HE IS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP HIM FIND "MOTHER" AND TO DESTROY THE JASHIN CULT ONCE AND FOR ALL.

"Perfect." mumbled Saruame.

"Saruame-sensi?" asked Rei.

"What is it, Rei?" replied Saruame.

"What's a puppet master?" asked Rei.

"A puppet master is someone that uses a puppet to fight in combat in place of him or herself. Puppets can be used for almost anything. They are also filled mostly with weapons and are perfect for long to midrange combat." said Saruame.

Rei had fallen asleep.

"She would fall asleep even if I was explaining the secrets of immortality." pouted Saruame.

Akane and Miyako were getting ready to go to the Sand Village. Akane's mission was to simply hunt down Takahiro Satomi. But, she had a feeling that she was going to get more than she bargained for. Akane and Miyako boarded a plane to the Sand Village.

Akane was wearing a blue skirt with a grey coat. Miyako had three orange clips in her birght, pink, hair in pig tails and was wearing the standard public Jashin Cult attire, a charcoal suit and pinstriped skirt, with her fingernails painted pink. Her purple eyes had a daunting stare to them. Akane sat down in her seat, and pretended to go to sleep. She woke up mid-flight, cursed herself, and got up to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was occupied and so she decided to wait outside the door, even though it wasn't allowed. She waited and when the door opened, the man from the Gama-clan walked out. Both of them were extremely startled, but they both knew better than to start a fight on the plane. If they as so much started to use ninjutsu, the plane would depressurize and crash into the ground. That wouldn't be a problem for Miyako, but Akane still didn't know if Jashin had abandoned her. When she got back to her seat, she and the man from the Gama clan stared at each other the entire way to the Sand Village.

"Akane, is something wrong? You keep staring at that man." said Miyako.

"It's nothing." said Akane.

"Are you sure, I think you might be love-struck! Or maybe, he will be your next sacrifice to Lord Jashin!" whispered Miyako, followed by laughter. Akane was sacred.


	6. Chapter 6

Days of Future Resurrection 6: Casual Day in the Sand Village?

The air was burning Rei's throat. Saruame was sitting with her down under the shade of a tree in the Central Park District of the Sand Village. Rei was thinking about Uzumaki Hikaru. She thought about how cute he was, and his beautiful red hair. His hair was a darker shade of red and Rei loved it even more because it was naturally that color all of his life. All her life Rei had felt an attraction to Hikaru. She had always wanted to ask him to go on a date somewhere, but she never had the courage. Saruame was keeping his eyes out for Gamatatsu and Keito. Their flight should have landed by now, Saruame thought. So where are they?

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Rei?" replied Saruame.

"Why are we being watched?" asked Rei.

"Watched how?"

"Damn it! You know what I mean! Ever since we stepped foot into that stupid building, Keito and I have been dragged down into this shit about chakra and ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu and what the hell is all this supposed to mean?!" Silence echoed the empty park.

"It is unknown to me how chakra was created." I know that because of chakra, animals were given intelligence. But, chakra has not always existed in every human. As far as ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu go, those are three of the different ways that chakra can be used.

Well, you've heard of the legend of the Fourth Great Ninja War, right?"

"Yes."

"It is said that 50 years after that war, technology started advancing. The invention of the musket, a single shot, revolutionary tool of war is said to have changed the battle ground. It fired one shot that had to be manually loaded with black powder and a lead ball and took roughly 45 seconds, under pressure, to do in battle effectively. After that, the Great Nations that had been at peace since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, started an arms race. This arms race proved that war can always become more mentally scaring, but it also out performed ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu tremendously. The tactics of Ninshu, the practice of chakra in warfare, were still used in the early stages of the arm's race. But when technology eclipsed Ninshu, its practice stopped being used for war, and then started being used for entertainment. Then, at a Kage Summit, a meeting of the Kage, the Kage unanimously agreed to ban Ninshu. The reason for this ban was that weapons for war were being used to entertain the hoi polloi. The Kage found it dishonorable to those who had suffered greatly because of Ninshu. The Kage then turned well known organizations into their personal mercenaries. The deal was that these mercenaries would be allowed to keep their beliefs, be allowed to live, and teach Ninshu to all those that were specially chosen by the government, and in return would be used by their respective nations to do their bidding. There are off limit areas to lots of buildings in all villages and are protected by a genjutsu barrier." explained Saruame.

"Genjutsu barrier?"

"It's a barrier that alerts some poor guy on the ass end of duty, who then reports it to his superiors, who then use Ninshu mercenaries like the Jashin Cult to dispose of anyone that enters the area without the proper code to get past the barrier without detection." replied Saruame.

"I see Gamatatsu!" shouted Rei. Gamatatsu and Keito were both running towards Saruame and Rei.

"Saru-Saruame!" said the short breathed Gamatatsu.

"What is it, Gamatatsu?" asked Saruame.

"The Jashin-Jashin Cult is here!" said Gamatatsu.

"What?!" said Saruame with a look of disbelief. "Where are they now?" asked Saruame.

"They are not following us so they are here on other business." said Gamatatsu. "Saruame, what shall we do?" asked Gamatatsu.

Saruame thought for a moment of what the Jashin Cult might be doing here with the people of the Sand Village. Then it came to him. They're here for the Puppet Master, he thought.

"We need to find Satomi before the Cult does!" said Saruame. The group started running towards Satomi was suspected to be hiding.

"You know that-"

"Yes Gamatatsu, I know perfectly well." said Saruame. The girls both looked confused but continued to keep running.

They kept running until they finally came to this massive, dome-shaped building. They group walked inside. Instantly kunai were being thrown from the darkness, into the silhouette of the group. Saruame and Gamatatsu pulled out kunai and started deflecting the on-coming kunai.

"Who's there?" asked a voice of a serious sounding teenager.

"My name is Saruame. We've come because we have a proposition for Takahiro Satomi."

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked the man.

"For allegiance with us and to be part of our group, we will help Takahiro Satomi defeat the Jashin cult and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"That alliance sounds interesting, but you need to prove your worth!" replied the man.

"What do we need to prove!?" demanded Gamatatsu.

"Gamatatsu that's enough!" said Saruame.

"A transformation jutsu from both the Saru and Gama clans. Quite impressive, but are you aware-"

"That the Jashin Cult followed us here and has been waiting for us to let our guard down?" replied Saruame. The jaws of both Keito and Rei dropped. They didn't hear a single thing, so how did Saruame know that the cult was here?

"Well, then you might as well know that I'm Takahiro Satomi, and I'm quite impressed! But why did you lead them here? Am I sensing that you're working with the Cult as well?" asked the man, Takahiro Satomi.

"No, but I wanted to find the perfect moment to take them on as the largest possible group." said Saruame.

"Well well," a voice sounded out "so this is the little rag tag team of idiots, soon to be sacrifices of Jashin that Ryou was talking about!" Two women jumped into plain sight. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nakamura Miyako, and this is my partner, Hyuga Akane!" said Miyako.

"I was expecting two different Jashin cultists this time, but what are you doing here Akane? Ready for round 2?" Asked Gamatatsu.

"I'm here to do my duties." said Akane.

"Yeah...right." said Miyako. "You've taken an interest in the most wanted man by all of the Jashin Cult! And since you're here, you might as well be made sacrifices to Jashin!"

"Well sorry to rain on your parade but you're nothing special!" shouted Keito "Sharingan!" yelled Keito. Keito's eye's turned red with two black dots around each pupil.

"So we have a loser of the Uchiha Clan, well, it wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with the losers of that pitiful clan! You know, your ancestor is said to have named the original Leaf City, the Hidden Leaf Village? But no matter, because that same ancestor abandoned it for better ideals and died like a helpless animal! You're clan is going to be dead but it doesn't have to be! Join the Jashin Cult and look young and live forever! Abandon your group of friends and strive for higher ideals, just like your ancestor" shouted Miyako with howls of madness.

"Hey, that really sounds like a good idea." said Keito.

"Wait! REALLLY?" said Miyako with excitement.

"NO!" shouted Keito. If the circumstances were less severe, Rei would have laughed.

"I'll have you know that even though the Nakamura Clan doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, our clan is the only one that knows how to make Soul Dividing Tags!" yelled Miyako.

"Like I care what those are!" replied Keito.

"Keito, Soul Dividing Tags are dangerous!" replied Gamatatsu.

"How so?" asked Keito.

"Soul Dividing Tags are tags that a person applies to themself. For each number of tags applied to the body combined with the right handsigns, the soul will sepearte into one fraction of itself to make up one personality. When the technique is applied, the different personalities will form different bodies. This is commonly used to even the odds of battle. Miyako was ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Days of Future Resurrection 7: Akane's Decision

"Earth Style: Iron Spears!" shouted Saruame.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" yelled Miyako. Saruame and Miyako were spitting one jutsu after another at each other. Miyako had made the first bad decision by engaging in a kunai fight with Saruame. Akane stood still, haunted by the fact that Jashin may be using this opportunity to kill her. She couldn't move and Gamatatsu saw that she was unable to move, but instead of attacking her, he watched, curious. In their last battle, they had gone against each other so why was Akane hesitant?

"Keito, activate your Sharingan and keep an eye on Akane." said Gamatatsu.

"You got it!" replied Keito. Gamatatsu jumped behind Miyako and made an attempt to stab her. She knew it was coming and kicked the blade out of Gamatatsu's hands. Saruame charged her with an iron spear.

"Tiger Strength!" shouted Miyako. Miyako gained the strength of a tiger, grabbed Saruame's iron spear, and hurled him over her head and into Gamatatsu. "Summoning Jutsu: Weapon of Jashin!" shouted Miyako. A scythe was summoned to Miyako's hand. It was black with three red blades sticking out from the side. At the end of the scythe, a chain was wrapped around her waist to form a belt. She sent the scythe flying at Gamatatsu and Saruame. The two dodged it in time and jumped out of the way. Miyako then yanked the scythe back and swung it back at Saruame, but with more force. Rei was afraid because the scythe didn't lose momentum between retracting it and sending it back and she saw that Miyako could easily swing the scythe around her body and hurl it back with more force. If she kept it up, Saruame and Gamatatsu would quickly be deprived of all their energy.

"Earth Style: Gravel Pond!" shouted Rei as she weaved hand signs for the jutsu. Gravel came firing out of her hands. In an attempt to knock Miyako off of her feet, but Miyako dodged the attack and kept swinging the scythe around. Miyako, mid-air, swung her scythe around, but it stuck in the ceiling of the building. Miyako was dangling there, like an ornament on a tree. Satomi was sitting down with a grin of superiority on his face.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Satomi!" shouted Miyako. Miyako then pulled out the Soul Dividing tags on herself. "Akane! Act like you have a fucking purpose and hold these infidels off! They're about to learn the truth of Jashin." Miyako began meditating.

"Byakugan." shouted Akane. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Akane. Six Shadow Clones spawned. She sent each one for each of the individuals she and Miyako faced. Then, she and one Shadow Clone were left for defense. She used the Shadow Clone to protect her while she pondered her next move but the clones were of no match to the others in the group.

"Rasengan!" shouted Gamatatsu as the blue ball in his hand destroyed the shadow clone sent after him." Akane charged Keito and Saruame jumped at her to try and stop the charge.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier!" shouted Akane. A barrier of wind surrounded Keito and Akane so that no one could safely get in. Keito was ready, she had trained hard with her sharingan and took pride in it. To her, it was proof that she was an Uchiha, the strongest in Leaf City. "Eight Trigram: 64 Palms." said Akane as she leaped towards Keito. Akane swung her arm at Keito to try and land a hit on her. Keito hit her fingers off place.

"What? How did she anticipate my move?" asked Akane. "It's that damn Sharingan! At this level it can mimic my movements. I will have to try something faster!" Akane threw two kunai at Keito.

"Fire Style: 20 flaming kunai!" said Keito as 20 flaming kunai came flying from her hands as she threw them at Akane.

"ROTATION!" yelled Akane as she spun incredibly fast. While she was spinning, a blue sphere appeared that knocked the kunai right out of the way, just in time. Akane charged Keito, who had a kunai ready. The two started engaging in a fist fight. Akane swung at Keito and Keito mimicked her move and hit her fist at the same time. Akane dropped down for a leg sweep and knocked Keito off of her feet. POOF! The Keito that had just been knocked down transformed into a log. Akane turned around to see the real Keito coming to hit her.

"Air Palm!" said Akane as she unleashed a devistating hit on the real Keito. Keito when flying into the Wind Barrier and Keito couldn't move.

"Why...Akane?" asked Keito.

"Why what little brat?" replied Akane.

"I can see it with my Sharingan...you're not staying with the Jashin Cult any longer are you?" wheezed Keito. Akane gasped and was stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't feel right with the cult anymore so why are you fighting if you're going to leave anyways?" asked Keito.

The Wind Barrier died out. Saruame, Gamatatsu, Rei, and Satomi heard what she said.

"You WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND NOW WOULD YOU?!" screamed Akane. "I could die right after this battle if I don't show my loyalty to Jashin-sama! If I don't do what I have to, I will be killed! Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to defy the almighty nations and kill the killers of my parents! This isn't about eternal life!" Akane said as she started crying.

"I just want to live my life and be happy. I want to take revenge against those that did me wrong and caused me pain!" Akane said with tears running down her cheek.

"Then why don't you just give it up and pledge allegiance with us?" asked Keito as she stood up.

"I couldn't! You killed Ryou!" sobbed Akane.

"Not that she will be alive long enough to make that decision." said Miyako.

"Miyako has split into two beings!" shouted Saruame.

Miyako was now two, one body had skin as black as night, red hair, and blood red eyes. The other had pale white skin with yellow hair and bright purple eyes. Both had the same clothing on as before.

"The world with people that don't submit to Jashin will fail." said White Miyako.

"That is why it is our job to eliminate those that don't follow him." said Black Miyako.

"Collaboration Ninjutsu: Lightning Water Bomb!" shouted the two Miyakos. The group barley dodged the attack. "Summoning Jutsu: Hard-Light Prison!" shouted White Miyako. An intensely bright barrier surrounded Akane. "Your days are numbered Akane, you were right in assuming that Jashin was going to dispose of you!" said White Miyako.

"What of him?" calmly, asked Akane.

"Jashin has many plans for him!" replied Black Miyako.

"We will destroy you! You stupid cultists!" shouted Rei.

"Well if it isn't another brat of the continuous squad of idiots that we seem to be facing." said White Miyako.

"Wait! HA…HAHAHA." Black Miyako started laughing harder than she had ever laughed in her life. "Hey it's another one of you brats! You're a descendant of that person Hidan killed!" screamed black Miyako.

"Hidan is still alive!?" gasped Gamatatsu.

"Wait...who's Hidan?" asked Rei.

"Hidan was one of the first followers of Jashin. He was thought to have been buried in the Nara Forest so how did he get out of there?" asked Gamatatsu.

"It was Ryou that got him for Jashin." said Akane.

"Saruame, what's so special about the Nara Forest?" asked Keito.

"The Nara Forest use to be a mammoth sized forest that spanned much of the Land of Fire. But it was demolished ages ago. It is said that only the members of the Nara clan could get in and out without being killed by the wildlife there." said Saruame.

"Hidan killed that man but what was his name?" asked Black Miyako.

"I think it was Sarutobi Asuma." replied White Miyako. "No matter, he's been dead for around 6000 years now so I doubt the name means anything to that girl." Rei fell on the ground. She had been told stories of the mighty Sarutobi family. She once found a story about a skilled shinobi named Asuma Sarutobi. She idolized him. According to the family documents, it said he died of old age. So how could this be?

"I will no longer follow the false God Jashin!" shouted Akane. "I will not follow him because the only people that do are twisted people like yourselves!" screamed Akane.

"But what about Ryou, was he twisted?" asked White Miyako, hopping to demoralize Akane.

"YES! He saved my life so I felt that I owed him! Since then I myself have committed horrible crimes against human nature! But I will not let my past with the horrible cult consume my future!" shouted Akane. Black and White Miyako were surprised. "I've been working on this jutsu since I knew my days in the cult would be numbered. If you haven't recalled, members of the Cult were mysteriously vanishing. I was sealing their souls away and keeping their bodies for this occasion!" Akane weaved the signs to a forbidden jutsu."Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" a coffin rose from the ground. Keito was nervous. "What the hell is this jutsu?" she thought. She looked over at Saruame, Satomi, Rei, Gamatatsu, and Black and White Miyako, they were all looking just as nervous. "This person knows how to deal with cultists probably more than anyone. I present, Nara Shikamru!" A man with an ancient flak jacket was motionless and standing in the now open coffin. He had the symbol for Leaf City on his left arm. Keito looked at the one she was wearing around her leg, and the one that Rei was wearing on her glove. She felt safer now. He had cracks all along his body, as if each crack represented a piece of a puzzle that all together made up a body.


	8. Chapter 8

Days of Future Resurrection 8: More Than One?

Tension was high in the air of the place where Lady Chiyo once lived at. No one in the room knew that Akane had the ability to use a forbidden jutsu, especially the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation! The body of Shikamaru Nara stayed motionless in his coffin. The coffin had been summoned outside of the barrier Akane was trapped in. "I have more than just one!" yelled Akane. Like that, another two more coffins rose from the ground. Black Miyako charged one of the coffins while White Miyako was frozen in place. Black Miyako started hitting one of the coffins with her bare fists and even stopped one of the coffins from arising. Black Miyako jumped back to her white half. "I also have Hatake Kakashi!" said Akane. Hatake Kakashi was wearing the same general clothing as Nara Shikamru, but Kakashi had a mask that covered most of his face, with a headband sporting Leaf City's logo on it.

"What?" asked Keito when she saw that Kakashi had the Sharingan but was not an Uchiha. Keito sat down and thought "does this Sharingan really prove my blood to be Uchiha?" she pondered this for a while.

"Having two reanimated puppets won't do anything for you!" screamed White Miyako.

"Rei, I know that you're having difficulties right now with the news of Asuma, but Akane is on an entierly different level than expected. She will be able to sort this out. You and Keito need to sit this fight out." said Saruame.

"But sensei-"

"But nothing Rei! This is too dangerous." said Saruame. Black and White Miyako were preparing for a fight. Miyako had faced Kakashi thousands of years ago.

"So it's you again? Are you going to run again, Miyako?" asked Kakashi.

"Well for starters it's been about 6000 years since we last fought each other, Kakashi." replied White Miyako.

"Has it only been 6000 thousand years?" asked Kakashi.

"Not only that, but now we have joined the Jashin Cult!" retorted Black Miyako.

"So you're using Soul Seperation Tags? I see, but why was I summoned here?" asked Kakashi.

"Probably because we have experience with the Jashin Cult, sensei." said Shikamaru.

"That's exactly right." said Akane. "But we don't have a lot of time to catch up on past affairs. I need your help dealing with these cultists.

Kakashi, since you last dealt with the Cultists, they have gained more members than the Akatsuki ever had. To be even more frank, Jashin himself has come down to the planet in an attempt to take over the world." said Akane.

"And how would you know so much?" asked Kakashi.

"I used to be part of the Jashin Cult." said Akane.

"You were all the way up until five minutes ago!" yelled White Miyako.

"Kakashi, Shikamaru, will you help me defeat the Cult once and for all?" asked Akane.

"I say we don't have much of a choice." said Shikamaru. "Well then, let's get this started. Shadow Posession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow stretched and screamed through space and made direct contact with the shadow of Black Miyako. "I haven't used this since the Chunin Exams!" Shikamaru backed Black Miyako very close to a wall, took out a shuriken, and threw it directly at her head. Then, Shikamaru threw his whole body backwards, and Black Miyako, forced to make all of the same body movements as Shikamaru, slammed and cracked her head into the wall. Shikamaru stopped the Jutsu but Black Miyako's head was stuck in the wall. Her legs were twitching and she was bleeding massive amounts of blood from her eyes. Kakashi began weaving signs for a jutsu.

"Lightning Blade!" said Kakashi. He started charging towards White Miyako and got within arm's reach of her when Black Miyako sprung out of the wall her head was stuck in, and threw a fe kunai at Kakashi. "Kamui!" said Kakashi. He looked towards the kunai coming at him, and sent them into a different dimension.

Saruame stood there in shock. Standing there, were two of the greatest shinobi of the Fourth Ninja War. Akane really was more skilled than she seemed. Saruame was considering the possibility of bringing her into the group. Could he? He could simply use Genjutsu to scan her brain and find out everything he needed to know.

"Demonic Chakra Style: 1000 Vessels of Demons!" said Black Miyako.

"Angelic Chakra Style: 1000 Arrows of God!" said White Miyako. From Black Miyako, 1000 spears and daggers with sharp, gothic carvings on the hilts and blades of all of them flew towards Kakashi. From White Miyako, 1000 white arrows with golden broad heads flew straight from her stomach. All 2000 of the objects flew towards Kakashi, but not a single one of them hit him. They all, moved right through him without slowing down. What's the matter? Thought White Miyako. Then it came to her "That's right, he has the right Sharingan Eye of Uchiha Obito." The objects passed right through him and pierced the barrier that Akane was trapped in. The 2000 objects were enough to destroy the barrier.

"Earth Style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" said Kakashi. Kakashi slammed his hands down and instantly, many dogs of many breeds and dogs grabbed Black and White Miyako and held them in place.

"Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver!" said Kakashi. Kakashi ran as fast as he could and danced through the air. For a few seconds he stayed in the air, above the lightning that had formed around Miyako. Kakashi then charged through the middle of the lightning and slammed into the bodies of Black and White Miyako. The bodies went limp instantly but Kakashi knew that they couldn't die. He jumped back when Akane charged Miyako. Saruame also charged Miyako, but with a pair of Soul Possession Tags.

"Angelic Chakra Style: Wings of the Angel!" shouted White Miyako.

"Demonic Chakra Style: Wings of the Demon!" screamed Black Miyako. White Miyako sprouted beautiful wings as white as fresh snow. The wings were trimmed and groomed, worthy title of wings belonging to an Angel indeed. It was ironic, Saruame thought. That the Angelic Chakra Release was being used for evil. Black Miyako had wings that were darker than black. The wings were jagged, sharp, and cut in a brutish manner.

"Look at the creations of Jashin." said White Miyako.

"We are more powerful than anyone here could hope to become!" shouted Black Miyako.

"Ahem!" said Satomi. "I do believe that anyone in this room is more powerful than you could ever hope to be. I think that Saruame and his group have done simply well in fighting you off. I do also recognize Akane, the most recent member to abandon your maniacal cult. It seems that these two have done so well it's unbelievable. For that performance, you have my thanks Saruame. But now allow me to do my part as a new member of your team. Stand back, and let me show you what a true hunter of the Jashin Cult can do." said Satomi. He pulled out two red scrolls from his pocket and set them on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Crow! Summoning Jutsu: Bear!" Two puppets appeared from the scroll. Crow, a taller puppet with multiple arms, three eyes, a brown shell, brown hair, had a grey poncho covering his body and looked quite old. Bear however, looked like a modern puppet. Bear was massive with five arms, a massive chest that also could be used as a compartment, had black hair, six legs, and had razors for teeth.

"Puppet Master Jutsu!" shouted Satomi. The two puppets, being controlled by Satomi through various movements in his arms and fingers, went flying straight at Black Miyako. Crow slithered around her legs and grapped her from behind. Crow then was maneuvered to throw Black Miyako into Bear. Bear's compartment was locked and Black Miyako found herself surrounded with Soul Possession Tags.

"Super Explosion Jutsu!" shouted Black Miyako while weaving hand signs. The locked compartment of Bear was blown open but Miyako was missing half of her torso and her entire right arm. Her clothing was torn badly.

"Jashin Regeneration Jutsu!" said Black Miyako while she was bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Shark Strength!" said White Miyako. White Miyako grabbed Bear and threw him into the air. "1000 years of light." said White Miyako.

Blinding and burning light. Bear and Crow were incinerated. Everyone else was injured. Keito and Rei were knocked unconscious from the hit.

"Damn! That's the third time this month!" shouted Satomi.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you are constantly rebuilding those puppets?!" asked Gamatatsu.

"It's what we do as puppet masters, we always repair our puppets when were bored." replied Satomi. Black and White Miyako were standing at the epicenter of the blast. Black Miyako was fully healed.


	9. Chapter 9

Days of Future Resurrection 9: Welcome to the Group Akane!

The shrine built to commemorate Lady Chiyo was smashed into millions of pieces. Black and White Miyako had absolutely no respect for history. A pipe spilling water had been forced out of the wall. Black and White Miyako were both standing in the epicenter of this battle area. They stood with a smug look on their face thinking they had just won.

"I'll settle this, Kamui!" said Kakashi. Suddenly, Black Miyako was transported into a different dimension.

"You're using that visual Jutsu? You do have both eyes of Uchiha Obito so I'm not surprised by your abilities as a shinobi, but your eyes will not win you this battle!" said White Miyako.

"I've never needed them in order to do so." replied Kakashi.

"You did when we fought last, Kakashi. If it weren't for the Sharingan of yours, you would have lost. But now you have both eyes of Obito of course that was over 6000 years ago." said White Miyako. Kakashi started weaving the signs to a jutsu. Lightning started dancing in his hand and it started transmitting its glow throughout building.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Kakashi. Kakashi started charging White Miyako and began to thrust his hand containing the lightning towards her chest.

"Wing Tornado!" shouted Miyako. Her angelic wings hit Kakashi into the air. Then White Miyako began spinning incredibly fast and spun upwards creating a tornado causing Kakashi to hit the ground hard enough that if he wasn't reanimated, he would be dead. White Miyako flew over to where Kakashi hit the ground and started beating his limp body. "Give me back my other half damn it!" she screamed. Kakashi turned into a log. "A substitution jutsu?"

"Earth Style: Earth Kunai!" said White Miyako as she weaved the hand signs for it.

"Earth Style: Earth Kunai!" copied Kakashi. The earth kunai went flying and bounced off of each another.

"You seem to still be the Copy Cat ninja that I knew when we fought last." said White Miyako.

"You seem to still be the psychopath that obsessed over tags that could divide the soul." replied Kakashi.

"Not only that, but I'm also a follower of Jashin! I can never die!" shouted White Miyako.

"And how does that change the situation other than I have to use Soul Possession Tags to kill you?" asked Kakashi.

"I can now use the final stage of Soul Division Tags." retorted White Miyako.

Kakashi became silent.

"Exactly right, Kakashi." gloated White Miyako.

"Kakashi sensei, what is she talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"The final stage of Soul Dividing is believed to be the Six Paths of Pain, with the original soul controlling them all. However, everyone to try and reach that stage has died at four divisions." answered Kakashi.

"That's right Kakashi, but today is not the day I will transform into the Six Paths nor is it the day that my Black half will be rescued. Until next time, Copy Cat ninja." said White Miyako as she disappeared into the ground.

"I sense familiar chakra. Gamatatsu, is that you?" asked Kakashi.

"It certainly is Kakashi." replied Kakashi.

"Why are you in a human form?" asked Kakashi.

"Long after your death, the teachings of ninjutsu became forbidden. As a direct result, the clans of legendary places such as Mt. Myoboku had to conform to society. We started out using Genjutsu on people so that they would see us as human, when that proved too strenuous, we had to develop a long term transformation jutsu." explained Gamatatsu.

"I will release the Reanimation Jutsu now." said Akane.

"This Reanimation jutsu is truly a horrible thing. Do not summon me again." said Kakashi. Akane started the hand signs to release the Reanimation. Tiger, snake, dog, dragon, then clap of the hands. "Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation Release!" said Akane.

The souls of Kakashi and Shikamaru left their bodies. They gazed down at the world and continued to ascend into the sky, then they finally returned to heaven.

"Akane, what will you do now?" asked Gamatatsu.

"Well...erm-"

"I think she should join this gang of shinobi. It's pretty clear that you have a hatred towards the Jashin Cult." exclaimed Saruame.

"But I tried to kill-"

"That's in the past now. Besides, we need more kekkei genkai diversity in our group." exclaimed Gamatatsu.

"So will you join us?" asked Saruame. He approached her with a smile and hand. "Of course I will have to perform standard genjutsu mind readings but once that's over you can be an official member of our team."

"What is your team?" asked Akane.

"Team Saruame!" exclaimed Saruame.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Gamatatsu and Akane together.

"See look you already fit in!" exclaimed Saruame.

"I suppose but what will I do?" asked Akane.

"We will figure it out later." said Gamatatsu.

"Congratulations Akane Hyuga! You're now a member of our team!" exclaimed Saruame. Saruame and Gamatatsu picked up Keito and Rei and began moving out. The commotion from their fire fight had attracted local military so the group keep a low profile and moved quietly through the city streets. With their passports, the group got tickets on a bus back to Leaf City. Akane felt great, she liked being with a group that actually care about her well-being and that got along. Saruame was shuffling through his stack of papers.

NAME: ABURAME, DAISUKE

GENDER: MALE

AGE: 15

HOME: LEAF CITY

PREFFERED METHOD OF COMBAT: NINJUTSU

INTERESTS: BUGS, JINCHUURIKI, KEKKEI GENKAI

CLASSIFICATION: JINCHUURIKI OF THE SEVEN TAILS

PERSONALITY: FRIENDLY

KNOWN ENIMIES: SEVEN SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST, HIDDEN RAIN SHINOBI, AND SHIMURA CLAN.

PERSONALITY: NUTERAL

DISLIKES: CHEESE SOUP

CURRENT STATUS: WATCHED BY LEAF CITY ELDERS.

"Was cheese soup really necessary to put on here?" Saruame asked himself.

"Saruame." whispered Akane.

"Yes, Akane?" asked Saruame.

"What use will you have of me?" asked Akane.

"According to this report by Gamatatsu, the Shimura are known enemies to Aburame, Daisuke. We both know the story of the Shimura Clan." said Saruame. There was a long pause. Saruame grabbed a water bottle and drank from it. "The only famous Shimura are power hungry beasts. If there is a massive clan of power hungry Shimura that seek power in the same way the most famous of them all, Danzo Shimura, we will have to assume that if he Daisuke joins the group, they will become aware of Keito's Sharingan. More importantly, the next Chunin Exams are upon us. Since they are no longer hosted by Leaf City or the rest of the great nations, we will have to travel off continent in order to participate. As for your role in all of this, we will need a spy. I figured that you were a spy based off of how fast you were able to find our group every time." said Saruame.

"I can watch the Shimura." said Akane.

"Although that would be strategically wise, the Shimura are dangerous. We both know that there isn't actually a single talented person among that clan, but given their history to go to the most extreme and irrational of all decisions, there's no telling what could happen. And even though no one in that clan is actually talented, they could have strength in numbers." said Saruame.

"Saruame, with all due respect, if the Shimura are as capable as Danzo, then we both know that they could be plotting to capture Keito and take her Sharingan." said Akane. "I believe that if we need to spy on the Shimura. Ever since the death of Danzo, the village has felt bad for his clan and his heirs have received massive quantities of money. They are in deep with the government of Leaf City, and Leaf City is plotting something."

"Like what?" asked Saruame.

"Here's what I know." said Akane. "They are no longer trusting the Jashin Cult. They are waiting for a third party to get rid of the Cult, then the plan on bringing forth a new order of Akatsuki. They are not planning on funding the group, they merely plan on kindling the flames to restore the group. They also have their scientists working day and night on something to do with Kekkei Genkai possible trying to replicate them. Part of this project is called Watatsumi. I need to be spying on them in order to keep us all safe. And just to make it clear, these projects have a blank check to back them up." said Akane. Satomi sat in the corner, glaring at Akane.

Story:GirrafeAssassin Editor:Classified


	10. Chapter 10

Days of Future Resurrection 10: The Past and Present

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttt oooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt oooooooffffffffffffffffffff beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddd!"

A kick to the head woke up Keito.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you trying to kill me, Rei?" yelled Keito as she jumped from bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" asked Akane.

"Oh...Miss Akane, um. How's the weather?" asked Keito with a grunt.

"It would be better if you got your ass out of bed. Now let's go." said Akane.

"Why certainly Akane, I mean, Yes, Miss Hyuga!" said Keito trying to mimic every boy in her class. Since Akane joined the group, Saruame had her be his "assistant teacher." She had joined the group a month ago and was a teacher through the week and did Saruames' bidding through the weekend. School life hasn't changed much and there is no one chasing us, thought Keito. Keito changed out of her pajamas and got into her school uniform, white with a green accent color and a plaid green skirt.

"Sorry but we're not going to school today." said Akane.

"Then why did you have to get me out of bed?" asked Keito.

"Saruame is demanding that we get you ready for the Chunin Exams." replied Akane.

"What's the point? No one will recognize us for our rank. And if anyone does it will be a shinobi from the government who will then report it to his superiors." said Keito.

"First of all, rank are, in all reality, meaningless. When the Seventh Hokage fought in the Fourth Great Ninja War, he was still a Genin and by the end of the war, he was easily the most skilled and valuable shinobi in the entire war. Every time he faced certain peril, he emerged victorious.

Second, earning the title of Chunin means more respect from your elders." explained Akane. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go wake up Satomi."

Akane left the room. Keito stood outside of Satomi's dorm room for all of five seconds before loud clashing was heard from behind his door.

"Someone isn't an early riser." said Keito.

"If you ever wake me-" Satomi's head went through his door. "Hey Keito, good morning. Would you like some coffee or something?" asked Satomi.

Akane, Keito, and Satomi gathered into a car, and got onto the train. The train was east bound to the Rain Village. Akane fell asleep and started dreaming.

The Hidden Rain Village. Home to the legendary Lord Pain and Lady Angel. Many years ago, they ruled the village and made life in the small war torn nation easier for everyone. It was also where she became a war orphan.

"Mommy look! How does it rain so much?" asked a child Akane.

"No one knows sweetie." said Akanes' mother as she smiled. Akane was six years old and was touring the country side of the Rain Village.

"Mommy it's so cool how it is always raining! We should walk around, I love the rain." said Akane.

"Well that's my Little Red for you." said Akane's mother. It had finally stopped raining in the village. Akane ran up and down the streets with her mother holding her hand chasing after her.

"Mommy when will it rain again?" asked Akane.

"It will probably rain in a few minutes sweetie." replied Akane's mother.

"Akane wake up!" said Keito. Akane jolted up and was covered in sweat.

"Where are we?" asked Akane, and why am I covered with sweat?"

"That's not sweat, its rain. We're in the Rain Village." replied Satomi.

"Saruame and Rei have been waiting for us. They're staying at the Lady Angel Hotel." said Keito.

"When did we get off the bus?" asked Akane.

"Five minutes ago but you were sleeping so hard Satomi and I had to carry your ass off. It seems the rain helped wake you up." said Keito. The Rain Village was thick with smog. It was entirely different then 20 years ago when she was a kid. When she was a kid, the country was a non-hostile nation that implied strict environment laws and attracted lots of tourism. But ever since its annexation by the Stone Metropolis, the city has gone to hell.

Crime and drugs plague this town. Stepping off of the bus felt dangerous.

"Why the hell would Saruame stay here?" asked Satomi.

"Your guess is as good as mine." replied Akane.

The group walked the streets of the village. The clouds were black and spanned out in every direction. The rain beat down on everyone as they walked through town. An intoxicated man stumbled upon the group.

"Heyyyy therreeeeeeeeeee! They call me-" the man vomited.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Keito. She started to bend down to help him up. Akane grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare!" said Akane. "These people are plagued by disease. By simply touching one of them, you could become infected by whatever they have."

"Sorry, but I don't-" the man started vomiting again. This time, it was blood. The man died at the feet of Keito.

"We can't stay here for long. His body will start attracting more disease." said Akane. Akane and Satomi had to grab Keito by both of her arms to get her to move. They moved down the streets, through the alley ways, and to the top of the tallest building in the Rain Village.

"Lord Pain use to live here..." whispered Akane to herself.

"Welcome, glad everyone could make it." said Saruame as he walked out of his hotel room to greet everyone.

"Saruame, what were you thinking bringing everyone to a place like this?" asked Akane.

"The Chunin exams have been delayed for a week." replied Saruame. "Since this is the closest city to the area we need to get to, I thought we would rest here at the safest hotel in the Village. Keito and Satomi, why don't you go inside and cheer up Rei. All of this rain has been making her sad."

Keito and Satomi entered the room. Saruame closed the door. "Akane, I have gathered intel on this area with the help of Gamatatsu. It is true that the exams have been stalled by a week, but there are far closer cities to the exams. We're here so that we can investigate." said Saruame.

"Investigate what? All I see is a city of plagued, disgusting, pitiful, beings." replied Akane.

"That's why we're investigating. Twenty, no, even ten years ago, this city was almost a utopia and model for all civilizations. Shortly after the city was annexed, it became incredibly ill. To prevent a liberation of the city from foreign powers, the city was divided into six districts.

One for each of the great nations, and one that circles the interior of the city and carves roads into the center. The other nations could live with this new faction of the Rain Village. I think that due to this city's extremely beneficial location to the rest of the world in terms of strategic power, all five of the great nations have been conducting experiments. This experimentation has led to the disease and plague that had infected the city. According to what I learned from Gamatatsu, this city has a strong indication of involvement with Project Watasumi." Saruame described.

"So were here to find out if this is really the playground for scientists?" asked Akane.

"More or less." replied Saruame.

Far away but still in the city, two scientists from Leaf City were performing surgery on a man.

"Damn it stop moving!" Scientist One said.

"I'm trying to hold him down but this man has the strength of a pack of wolves!" shouted Scientist Two. The man ripped away at the air. The heart monitor next to him was bleeping incredibly fast and loud then, one never ending beep. There was a simple "0bpm" on a large monitor.

"Blasted hell we failed again!" shouted Scientist One.

"All of our research points to the fact that the Sharingan Eye can be implanted and take the place of anyone's eyes! History even proves that point so why the hell are we failing so horribly?" shouted Scientist Two.

"The bodies of the experiments keep rejecting the eyes and not to mention they are both Mangeko Sharingan and from two different Uchiha." Said Scientist One. "It could be that fact in itself! Or it could be that the eyes are over 6000 years old!"

"But we've already discovered that Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan eyes never actually deteriorate. We have the eyes of Uzumaki Nagato, Uchiha Madara, and Hyuga Hinata amongst many others and all of them are completely intact and functioning as they should be. The only time that implanting eyes hasn't worked is with this Watasumi!" retorted Scientist Two.

"Well maybe it's because we are trying to implant the right eye of-" Scientist One was interrupted by a flash on a giant monitor.

"How is the progress going?" said the black silhouette of a figure on the monitor.

"Well sir we...erm"

"If you're about to tell me that you haven't made any progress, then I will cut all funding to your project right now!" shouted the Black Figure.

"Actually sir, we have made an amazing break through!" said Scientist One. Scientist Two looked over at one with a blank expression.

"What is this good news?" asked the figure.

"We have found out that in order to make the surgery successful, the patient will have to be an Uchiha with the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Scientist One.

"That's incredibly good! Don't fail me, you should both know how I feel about failure and how I will deal with it." said the Black Figure. The monitor shut off.

"I'm sorry, but where did this come from?" asked Scientist Two.

"It's only a hypothesis." replied Scientist One.

"Where the hell are we going to find an Uchiha like that? Ever since the Surge of Shimura Rito, there are hardly any Uchiha left in the world!" said Scientist Two.

"I've been keeping close tabs on an Uchiha. She is about to enter the Chunin Exams and she has two cousins that are also entering the Exams. I intend to change what happens to the girl through the Exams so that she will have the Mangekyo by the end of the Exam. Then, we can make the most powerful Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to have ever been known. Project Watasumi will succeed!"


	11. Chapter 11

Days of Future Resurrection 11: Let's do something!

"Like what? We're stuck here in this stupid hotel room and Saruame said that we can't go anywhere. Besides, we should just sit here and nap." Keito said cheerfully.

"But that's boring! We have been here for three days I'm so bored!" replied a grumpy Rei.

"There is nothing to do! We've already dumped gravel onto the people below and Saruame almost killed us!" said Keito.

"We are in a different country! We should look around and explore some more." argued Rei.

"There's nothing to see Rei! As you already know people here are ungodly sick. The world should probably do a favor for the people of this city and destroy the entire Village!" said Keito.

"Well I have an idea." said Akane as she walked through the door.

"Oh ummm Akane...we wer-"

"You three need to race!" said Akane.

"Race? besides only Rei and I are here besides you." said Keito. Akane smiled, closed her eyes, walked into the corner of the room, and then slammed her fist through the beige colored wall. Her grip tightened as she threw Satomi out of the rubble.

"What THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" demanded Satomi. Akane bent down, not losing her smile or grip, opened her eyes and stared into Satomi's soul. "I'm sorry mam."

"There is one district that makes a circle around the city and has five roads that lead to the center of town. This district is called the Market District. In the Market District I have hidden two origami cats. Whoever can bring both of them back to me, wins." said Akane.

"I'm all aboard! Let's do this Keito!" said Rei cheerfully.

"Not so fast." said Akane as she grabbed Rei's shoulder. "This isn't some screwing off activity that is only for fun. This will help you when you get into the later rounds of the Chunin Exams. You will not be allowed to team up in this activity. I will watch all of you and if need be, I will step in to resolve the situation."

"Yeah that sounds great and all, but I'm going back to bed." said Satomi.

"Then I guess you won't be missing your summoning scrolls." Akane said cheerfully.

"What did you just imply?" asked Satomi.

"Saruame and I have all of your scrolls for summoning your puppets but it seems that Saruame needs an umbrella so we tho-"

"Over my dead body!" shouted Satomi.

"Well then you can simply have your Crow." said Akane handing him his Crow Scroll. "If you bring the origami back, I will give you the rest of your scrolls. You are allowed to use any kind of jutsu you see fit to the situation."

"But didn't Saruame say never to use any kind of Jutsu in public unless it was an emergency?" asked Keito.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone in this town is intoxicated that no one will believe them if they describe anything relating to the use of chakra." replied Akane.

The three ran out of the door and bolted straight down the stairs. Keito was off to a slow start and barley made it out of the hotel lobby. Rei made a left turn towards Animal Path Boulevard, while Satomi made a right onto Hanzo Street. The Hotel was in the middle of an intersection in the Village so Keito decided to go straight, onto Yahiko West Street. Keito was running as fast as she could, her training with Gamatatsu had taught her that endurance was everything. The city was polluted beyond belief, not only was human waste laying in the streets but body parts and corpse were mixed in. "They should rename this town The City Hidden in Shit." Keito thought to herself, resisting the urge to puke. She had forgotten how far she had run. Keito knew the boundaries of the districts and knew she was nearing the edge. She saw Rei in the distance.

"Hey pretty little lady...how 'bout we go back to my place and-" a hobo said he struggling to speak.

"Dude, fuck off-" Keito stopped herself from finishing the rest of her sentence. _Aren't you the man from the other day_, Keito thought to herself.

"Why don't we-" his scentence was interuppted by his left eye falling out.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu." said Keito as she weaved hand signs to light the man on fire. She raised her hand to her mouth, cuffed it, and breathed hot fire onto the man. The fire burned him alive. After it was clear he was dead, she kept burning his body.

She never wanted to see that person again. Keito felt a drop of rain on her.

"Oh no! Acid Rain!" Keito said out loud. Keito made her way down the nasty streets until she reached the center of the Market District and hid in an abandoned shopping mall, The Six Paths Mall. She jumped through one of the boarded windows. Keito sat on the floor wishing she had just simply stayed in the hotel room. She had her head sunk into her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up, and saw a little origami cat. Keito stumbled to it, grabbed the cat, and placed it on the ground. Keito stared at it before stuffing the little cat into her pocked, and looked outside the window. The rain had stopped.

Akane was watching Keito from the top of a building, Saruame was watching Rei, and Gamatatsu was watching Satomi. Akane noticed a man following Keito.

"Could he be following her?" Akane asked herself. Akane squinted her eyes and stared at the man. Yes, the man was clearly following Keito. Akane saw Keito jump into the supermarket. The man stood against a building across the street. Akane used a jutsu to melt into mud and went down the building, and flowed towards the supermarket. She formed back into her human self around the back of the market. "Transformation Jutsu." said Akane. Akane transformed into Keito and entered the supermarket through the back door before exiting through the front door and walking down the street. Akane then used the market district to move to the other side of the city. She knew the man was right behind her and she knew that no one was following him so Akane walked into an empty alley and disappeared around the corner of a wall. Akane waited to hear the footsteps of the man and soon enough, she heard them getting closer. When the man walked around the corner, she threw him into a giant garbage can. "I know you've been following me and I know that no one has been following you so start talking before you get gutted." said Akane.

"For someone that isn't even a Chunin, you have quite a skill set. Oh wait, I'm sorry." said the man underneath his black trench coat. Akane was scared, she knew exactly whose voice that was. "Am I scaring you, Akane?" asked the man. Akane released the transformation jutsu and jumped backwards.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!" shouted Akane.

"I didn't know that you had reanimated people you could still use." said the mysterious man. Coffins started rising from the ground, but the man threw his hands through them, and blew them apart before they could be summoned. The man then took his hands out of what was left of the coffins, grabbed Akane, and spun her into a wall. Akane coughed some blood. "Give me back Miyako and I will make sure your death is a little less painless." the man said.

"You can go straight to Hell, Hidan!" shouted Akane. Hidan punched Akane in the throat, she was rendered unable to speak.

"Now that I've gotten rid of your ability to talk, you will show me where Miyakos' other half is!" screamed Hidan. Akane kicked Hidan into a dumpster, wiped her blood onto her hand, choked and coughed more blood, and slammed her hand on the ground.

"R-rev-erse..Summon-ing..Jutsu!" said Akane as she hacked more blood out of her mouth. She disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"I thought that punch would have stopped her from speaking." Hidan said to himself.

Saruame was sitting at the top of a tower watching Rei. She had done well in collecting both of the cats. Her Transformation Jutsu had fooled Keito's Sharingan and managed to steal the cat from Keito. Saruame was smiling. Five meters above him, a cloud formed and Akane fell down. Saruame stood straight up, and jumped to catch her.

"Reverse Summoning Jutsu: Team Assembly!" said Saruame as he bit his hand and reversed summoned Gamatatsu, Keito, Rei, himself, Akane, and Satomi onto the large balcony of their hotel room.

"What the hell?" asked Keito.

"I was just-" Rei was interuppted.

"Akane is seriously injured so it is not safe to continue this activity." said Saruame.

"Who did this sensei?" asked Rei.

"I don't know but all of you need to go to the room so that Gamatatsu and I can perform medical ninjutsu on her." Without hesitation, the girls and Satomi went into the hotel room. Gamatatsu and Saruame got to work on her.

"Saruame, do you think it-"

"I most certainly do think it was the Jashin Cult." said Saruame.

"So they-"

"Know exactly where we are. They also probably know that we are headed to the Chunin Exams." said Saruame. Both Gamatatsu and Saruame remained silent while they were healing Akane. Akane was lying still on the table that was on the balcony. Once, long ago, Haruno Sakura trained the different clans of the Animal Kingdom medical ninjutsu. Since then, the technique has been passed on to all members of the Kingdom. Thankfully, this saved Akane but she was in no mood to talk after she woke up. Her throat was wrapped in bandages, and while they remained in the city, Akane drank nothing but tea. On the day of their departure, she had healed enough to speak softly. The group endured a five hour train ride on a track that seemed to go farther into the country side. Keito had fallen asleep on a busy bus and when she woke, it was just her, Satomi, Rei, Saruame, Gamatatsu, and Akane.

"So where are we going? And how to we get there?" asked Rei.

"We are going to the Chunin Exams in a different realm." replied Gamatatsu.

"How do we get there?" asked Keito.

"Two days in advance, we let a transporter for the exams know that we need to go to the exams. They then tell you what specific bus or train you need to get on, then they follow a one way route and drop off all of the regular passengers. They follow the route until they cannot be seen by anyone. After that, they use a teleportation ninjutsu to transport the passengers into the realm where the Chunin Exams are held." explained Saruame.

"So why are they in another realm?" asked Satomi.

"If they were held on this realm, the Exams would attract unwanted attention and intervention from the government." said Gamatatsu.

"So why not go to a different country?" asked Keito.

"Any country in the world would intervene and probably massacre everyone related to the exams." said Saruame.

"Your stop is here Gamatatsu." said the Pilot.

"Thanks Pakun, see you later." said Gamatatsu as he led the others out of the train and onto the platform. The group stood outside of a large building with different animal clans everywhere and different people too. Behind the group, a massive snow field taunted everyone that looked at it.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams, I'm the host this year. My name is Enma the Monkey King but you may call me Enma." said a large, old, brown skinned, white haired ape.


	12. Chapter 12

Days of Future Resurrection 12: The Uchiha

"Cousin!?" shouted a voice in the distance.

"There's another cousin here?" asked another voice.

"Yeah it's Keito!" replied the other one.

"Is that who I think it is?" Keito asked herself. Keito turned to see her cousins Akihiro and Isao. Akihiro was a taller boy of 17, a year older than Keito, with blue eyes and long black hair. He was wielding a massive sword on his back, had two black, metal, forearm braces his arms and brown leather gloves. He wore a thick black ski jacket with black pants and had a big smile on his face. Akihiro and Isao lived in downtown Leaf City. Keito ran to her younger cousin and gave him a hug. Isao was 14, short, had short white hair and strange, naturally pink, eyes. Isao sported a light ski jacket and tan shorts. Isao had a dagger in its sheath on the side of his belt. The two were exact opposites, Akihiro being loud while Isao was quiet, but both of them had Leaf Headbands on.

"You guys also know the powers of Ninjutsu, and the Shinobi world!? How?" asked Keito.

"We were screwing around one day in the Stone Faces of the Hokage, when we found some really old scrolls all about Ninjutsu." said Akihiro in a proud voice.

"Kenji was also with us but went to the bathroom." said Isao in a quiet voice.

"Big Cousin Kenji?" asked Keito.

"Yeah it turns out we all have different specialties. I'm fantastic with Taijutsu!" said an excited Akihiro.

"I prefer Ninjutsu." said Isao. A 15 year old man of medium height and build walked out of the boy's bathroom. He had medium grey hair with orange eyes and wore a long sleeve t-shirt with pants that were also grey. He had a katana that he carried on his back and two kunai on his belt. This is Kenji.

"Cousin?" asked Kenji. Kenji walked over to Keito, and gave her a bear hug. "You're here too? I'm glad to see you cousin." said Kenji softly as he put Keito down. Keito thought her back might be broken from how hard he had squeezed her. Saruame and the others were chatting with Enma. When they were done, they looked to see Keito talking to three boys. "_I wonder who those boys are"_ Saruame thought to himself. The group went over to Keito where everyone was properly introduced.

"So Keito, you never told me that you had cousins." said Saruame.

"I'm your best friend and you haven't told me how you guys are related?" asked Rei.

"Well our dad and Keito's dad are siblings." said Akihiro.

"Isao is 14, Kenji is 15, I'm 16, and Akihiro is 17." Keito explained.

"You mean to tell me that you've never met Keito's uncle?" asked Satomi. The boys and Keito dropped their casual expressions and stared at Satomi.

"I think I saw a concession stand...I'm gonna go get something to eat." said Kenji.

"I need to use the bathroom." said Akihiro. Akihiro and Kenji left.

"Was it something I said?" asked Satomi.

"Our fathers have been missing for several years, along with other members of our family." Isao said.

"It's a sensitive subject." Keito said.

"I'm going to catch up with my brothers." Isao said as he walked away. "It was nice talking to you Keito."

"You too Isao." Keito whispered.

"I'm going to go register us for the exams. Feel free to explore while I'm gone. Meet me back here in two hours." Saruame said. Saruame, Akane, and Gamatatsu disappeared into a large building.

"Keito, everyone here is wearing headbands from their respective villages. Should we do the same?" asked Rei.

"I don't see why not." said Keito.

"Great! I have your head band here but I know you prefer to wear it on a glove so I made this just for you!" said Rei. Rei opened her skirt pocket, and pulled out two black gloves with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol on it. Rei handed the gloves to Keito.

"You didn't have to put in the effort to make these for me." Keito said.

"It's alright, I was making myself a new one anyways." Rei said. Rei pulled out her headband on a green bandana. "It was really no trouble at all." Rei said smiling while she put the bandana on.

"Wait...there are three headbands here. We only got two when we were at the Academy. Where did you get the third one from?" asked Keito.

"I broke back into the Ninja Academy and stole another one." Rei said cheerfully.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Keito shouted.

"I just told you...I broke back into the Academy and got another one." Rei said with a concerned look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?" Rei asked.

"WHAT IF SOMEONE CAME AFTER YOU AGAIN?" asked Keito.

"Satomi was there so there was no reason to be afraid." replied Rei.

"YOU WERE THERE TOO?!" Keito said as she pointed towards Satomi.

"Well yeah. I had to see if there was any chance of a Hidden Sand Village headband at the Academy. So Rei asked if I wanted to go with her." Satomi replied.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THEY HAD A HEADBAND OF THE HIDDEN SAND VILLAGE?!" Keito demanded while pointing a finger in Satomi's face,

"I don't know, but it paid off because they did have one for the Hidden Sand." Satomi said while putting on a black headband with the Hidden Sand logo on it. Keito stood there, frozen, staring at Satomi. "Is she ok?" Satomi asked.

"She does this when she gets shocked." Rei replied. "She seems so intensely mad and shocked she could be like this for a while."

"I have an idea…" Satomi said with a grin on his face. Five minutes later, there was a massive line right next to Keito with Satomi standing on a box yelling and Rei collecting money at the front of the line. Keito was still frozen in place, pointing to where Satomi's face used to be. "STEP RIGHT UP! GET YOUR PICTURE TAKEN WITH A CUTE GIRL FOR A POSTCARD FROM THE CHUNIN EXAMS. NOTHING IS GOING TO BE BETTER TO CELEBRATE YOUR BECOMING OF A CHUNIN THAN THIS INCREDIBLY FUNNY AND ADORABLE POST CARD! YOU CAN TELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT SHE IS A HOT GIRL THAT WAS INTO YOU AT THE EXAMS! FOR THE LADIES YOU CAN TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU MET A LEGENDARY SHINOBI AT THE EXAMS. NO BETTER WAY TO CELE-" Satomi kept shouting at the top of his lungs to attract people.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Rei said to a group of boys. The group circled around her on their knees trying to look heroic with an arm extended in the distance and with a closed fist. Rei took three pictures, one for each boy. Rei was using a standard white border around the picture she took and printed it to a local printer inside the closest building.

"Thank you! Come again." Rei said. This event lasted for another hour before the last person had their picture taken.

"200,000 Yen." Satomi said as he stared into a giant pile of cash with disbelief.

"We should hide this. If Keito finds out we did this she will kill us then steal all of our hard earned cash." Rei said. Satomi nodded, pulled out a scroll, and summoned Bear. He and Rei shoveled the money into Bear's chest. Satomi dismissed his puppet, then he and Rei went to get some food from a local concession stand. When they returned, Keito was still frozen in place.

"Is she dead?" Satomi asked. Rei grabbed a stick and poked Keito on the thigh.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER EVER HAVE GONE BACK IN THERE! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO, ARE YOU BOTH TRYING TO GET KILLED. IF SOMEONE DIDN'T DO IT THEN SARUAME PROBABLY WILL IF HE HEARS ABOUT THIS I MEAN COME ON REALLY?" Keito started ranting, and continued for a while before Rei and Satomi apologized for going into the Academy.

"Alright gang, you are all signed up for the Exams." Saruame said as he walked out of the building with Akane and Gamatatsu.

"So when do the Exams start?" Rei asked.

"Funny you should ask because we were the last ones to get a spot on this year's Exam." Gamatatsu said.

"So what does that mean?" Satomi asked.

"The first Exam starts in five minutes. You should really get going. You're in classroom 3-5, Better get a move on." Saruame said. Akane started pushing Satomi, Rei, and Keito towards the classroom.

"Wait what kind of exam is it?" Keito asked

"Written, now get a move on." Akane replied. Akane pushed the group through wooden hallways passing many classrooms that had already started the Exam. The group entered the room and stood in a line.

"I'AM YOUR FIRST EXAM PROCTOR. YOU MAY CALL ME JULIAN ID." Said a man screaming at the top of lungs. The man was dressed head to toe in snow camo fatigues with black boots. He had his arms crossed behind his back. He was around the age of 50. His hair was thin and grey. "YOU ARE IN MY GOD DAMN DOMAIN NOW. THERE ARE THREE RULES HERE. NO TALKING, NO CHEATING, AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Said Id.

"This guy is a hard ass." one student said from across the room.

"YOU FAIL THE CHUNIN EXAMS. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT." The student had his head hung low and exited the room in tears. "NOW THAT THAT CRYING PUSSY BOY IS GONE WE CAN START THE EXAM! EVERYBODY STEP UP TO THIS BOX AND RANDOMLY PICK A NUMBER. FIND THE DESK WITH THE CORRESPONDING NUMBER AND SIT!" All of the students in the room sat did as the instructor told them to do. "I WILL NOW READ THE INSTRUCTIONS TO THE TEST!"

"YOU ARE HEREBY PERMITTED TO ASK IF YOU CAN USE THE BATHROOM! ANYONE THAT NEEDS TO GO SHOULD ASK NOW. 1-2 TIMES UP. NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD BE QUICKER TO ASK!" Id screamed. "_This guy is insane" _Keito thought. "ANYONE THAT FEELS THEY ARE NOT FIT TO ENTER THE CHUNIN EXAMS SHOULD RAISE THEIR HAND! YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE EXAMS AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT! YOU WILL LOOK ONLY FORWARD AND NO WHERE ELSE! IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED IMMEDIATELY! I WILL ASK YOU A QUESTION AND YOU WILL ANSWER IT ON YOUR PAPER. THE FORMAT WILL GO NAME, DATE, NEW LINE, QUESTION NUMBER, QUESTION ANSWER, NEW LINE, AND SO ON AND SO FORTH. ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?!" Id screamed.

"How many questions are on the test?" asked another student as he stood up.

"What is your desk number?" asked Id.

"It is uh...number #456?" the student responded.

"STUDENT NUMBER #456 I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ASK QUESTIONS I MERELY ASKED IF ANYONE HAD QUESTIONS! AS PUNISHMENT YOU WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE THE TEST WITH A BLINDFOLD ON! YOU WILL WRITE WITH LEGIBLE HANDWRITING AND IF YOU MAKE A MARK OUTSIDE THE PROVIDED SHEET OF PAPER YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Id shouted as two men in black suits put a blindfold around student #456. "LET US BEGIN THE FIRST ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" shouted Id.

Story:GirrafeAssassin aka AkatsukiSwaggerman Editing:Classified


	13. Chapter 13

Days of Future Resurrection 13: EXAM ONE!

"NEW RULE: ANYONE THAT LEAVES THE CLASSROOM IS DISQUALIFIED!"

"YOU ARE ALL DISGUSTING!" Id screamed. "_This guy is such a pig" _Kenji thought to himself. "QUESTION NUMBER ONE!"

"Um, sir where is my paper?" Student #456 asked.

"ITS FUCKING GONE INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL NOW! AS AN ADDITION TO FUCKING UP AGAIN YOU WILL HAVE YOUR DOMINANT HAND TIED BEHIND YOUR BACK AND YOU WILL TAKE THE TEST ON A SMALL NOTE CARD!" Id screamed at the student. The same two men in black coats tied his right arm behind his back and replaced his sheet of paper with a small note card. "NOW THAT THERE'S NO MORE DELAYS DUE TO COCK SUCKER JOHNNY OVER HERE WE WILL START THIS TEST!" Id Yelled. "_Since the Fourth Great Ninja War, we have changed the test so that some of the questions revolve around the events of the War" _Id thought to himself. "QUESTION 1: A MAN HAS BEEN PITTED AGAINST THE KAGE OF THE FIVE GREAT NATIONS AND WINS! YOUR TASK IS TO DEFEAT THIS MAN! HOW DO YOU PROCEED?!" Id yelled. Pencils moving in the hands of students all across the classroom.

"_I use his weakness against him and easily pull a victory" _Akihiro wrote. "_I could cheat right now, but I have more honor than that" _Isao thought to himself. "_I wish to sleep, I wish to sleep, I wish to sleep, I wish to sleep", _Keito kept repeating in lines on her paper. Rei, in her desk, covered her left eye with her hair. She slipped something out of her right skirt pocket and placed it onto her left eye. After that, she dropped a little ball on the floor. The thing she placed on her left eye was a little monitor that displayed what a lens in the ball she had dropped saw. She controlled the ball with her eye and had it sprout eight little legs to give it the appearance of a spider. "_Now I can cheat without anyone noticing" _Rei said as she grinned. The spider moved from under her desk and climbed the wall and onto the ceiling to overlook Satomi. Rei zoomed in on his paper and copied down his answer.

Satomi had a distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He cocked his eye up towards the ceiling to only to spot a little spider. Satomi grunted.

"STUDENT #758 DO NOT GRUNT AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE DISMISSED FROM THIS CLASSROOM AND DISQUALIFIED FROM THE EXAMS!" Id shouted. "_I don't think it's any coincidence that Rei hasn't written a thing down until someone else does. Let's see if she is the one cheating off of me"_ Satomi thought to himself. Satomi started writing. Rei was looking through the eyes of the spider. "_Rei is an idiot? That bastard! Who does he think he is writing stuff like that anyways?!"_ Rei asked herself. Rei checked on Keito and noticed that her eyes were wide open and she looked paralyzed. In all the years of being the classroom with Keito, she knew that this meant that Keito was sleeping. Keito had perfected the art of looking awake but being asleep in any situation. Rei took Keito's pencil and threw it at Satomi on the other side of the room.

Satomi looked over to see if the proctor was ready to move on to question two when a rogue pencil hit him in the face. Satomi turned and stared straight at Rei and knew that she was the one controlling the spider. Satomi grabbed the pencil, threw it into the wall, and killed the spider on impact. "STUDENT #758 YOU ARE-"

"SIR, THERE WAS A SPIDER ON THE WALL AND KNOWING THAT STUDENT #465 WAS TERRIBLY AFRAID OF SPIDERS I KNEW THAT IT WAS UPON ME TO KILL THE SPIDER, SIR!" Satomi replied. The entire classroom staring at him. "STUDENT #465, REI, HAS ALWAYS SEEN ME AS THE LOVE OF HER LIFE SO I THOUGHT I WOULD DO HER A KINDNESS BY KILLING THE HORRIBLE DEMON THAT SITS ON THE THRONE OF HELL!" Satomi explained while winking at Rei.

"You mean to tell me that you did this in order to tease a girl that liked you?" Id asked.

"NO SIR, YOU SEE, REI IS ALSO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WHICH IS WHY I INTEND TO MARRY HER! SHE IS BY FAR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THIS ROOM! HER BEAUTY IS COMPELLED ONLY BY HER LOVE FOR SMALL ANIMALS AND AT THE HEART, SHE IS TRULY ONE OF THE SOFTEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET. HER EYES GLISTEN WITH LOVE AND I WISH TO BE WITH HER. OH REI, WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME?" Satomi said in a manner of sarcasm that could only be read as sarcasm by Rei and Keito. Although Rei could look right through Satomi's sarcasm, her face turned a bright pink as she lowered her head.

"Well I'm a sucker for love stories so I'll let this pass. But do not do it again." Id said. Rei's face was a shade of red bright enough to give color to the whole room. She sat with her head down at her desk and stared at the floor. She was so embarrassed she couldn't even look back up slightly, not even enough to see her paper that she needed to write on for the test. "IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYONE IS DONE! QUESTION TWO: IN THE CASE THAT A PERSON IS CUT IN HALF ALONG THE WAIST WITH A BLUNT OBJECT, WHAT ARE THE PROPER MEDICAL PROCEDURES TO HEAL THIS PERSON?!" Id screamed with enough force to wake Keito. Keito blinked for a few seconds, saw what Rei was writing down, then scribbled down the same thing. "_Hope that the person will...walk it off. Wait a second?! Rei seriously wrote that down?" _Keito asked herself. "_One would have to apply a serious amount of effort brought forth only by skill." _Satomi wrote down. "_Hmmmmmm...I guess that person is just out of luck. I guess I'll write down: Nothing but simply honor the person's life and death. That sounds honorable enough." _Isao thought to himself as he scribbled down his thoughts. "ANYONE THAT WROTE DOWN THAT THE PERSON IS SHIT OUT OF LUCK IS HEREBY DISMISSED FROM THE EXAMS! YOU WILL LEAVE NOW AND IF ANYONE HAS THE DESIRE TO THROW PIES AT THE PEOPLE FORCED TO LEAVE FOR THIS REASON, YOU MAY DO SO. THE PIES ARE OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM AT THE PIE CART!" Around 30 students stood up and ran out the door to get pies. "ALL 30 STUDENTS THAT LEFT THE CLASSROOM YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE EXAMS! STUDENTS WHO WROTE DOWN THAT THE PERSON CUT IN HALF AND SHIT OUT OF LUCK, YOU ARE ALSO STILL DISQUALIFIED FROM THE EXAMS! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS KNOW TO NEVER GIVE UP!" NEXT QUESTION!" Id screamed as around 50 students left the classroom, some with their heads hung low, others with their eyes closed.

"QUESTION THREE: YOU ARE ENGAGED BY MULTIPLE UNDEAD SOLDIERS THAT CANNOT BE KILLED BY ANY REGULAR MEANS! HOW DO PROCEED TO DISSIPATE THE UNDEAD?!" Id asked the class. "_Soldiers brought back from the dead that can't be killed by any regular means? It seems that these questions revolve around the legends of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Why would the people in charge of creating questions for the exams be so careless? Couldn't something like this create negative consequences on the future?" _Kenji, Isao, and Akihiro thought. Id noticed the three boys concerned looks and he smiled with approval. "_It seems that the boys figured the one flaw with having questions relating to a series of events so cruel that it is almost inhumane. It could inspire others to follow in the footsteps of Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha Madara. I wonder if there are any Uchiha in here? Last question involving the Ninja War is next up." _Id thought to himself.

"NEXT QUESTION! QUESTION FOUR: HOW MUCH FAITH SHOULD YOU PUT INTO YOUR COMRADES?!" Id asked. "_What kind of question is that? Only a little because the glory should go to the victor which would probably be me. You can't rely on people to always save you which is why you shouldn't put faith into friends because they can become the very same ones that betray you or cannot save you in a time of need." _Akihiro thought to himself. "_You should always put more faith into your comrades than you do yourself because when you fail, your friends are the ones that pick you back up. They are the ones that will no doubt shape you into who you are and who you become. Lord Seventh became who he was because of everyone he put faith into. Friend or foe."_ Isao wrote down onto his paper. _As much as you would yourself. If one puts in too much faith, they will unknowingly lose faith in their self because they feel that their comrades will always come to save them. But what if they don't come? That's why you need to be as confident that they will show up to help as you should be when you tackle a foe head on in impossible odds." _Kenji explained on his paper. "_I put all of my faith in my beloved friend Keito Uchiha. She may have her flaws but she is truly my best friend. And in this long life, what more could you need than a person that will always stick by your side." _Rei wrote down as she glanced at Ketio also writing something down. "_Where's the damn food in this place I'm so hungry I could eat my best friend! I need food and more importantly, I need another nap! _Keito wrote down.

"NEXT PROBLEM MAGGOTS! QUESTION FIVE: DESCRIBE HOW SCIENCE HAS CHANGE THE FIELD IN WHICH WE USE NINJUTSU!" "_It has forced us to hide in the shadows of the government because Ninjutsu, Chakra, and all of its techniques have been banned and people found in possession of any item relating to the past world of Ninjutsu is punishable by death if lucky. It seems more likely that people would be kidnapped and experimented on by whatever the government has in mind for them." _Isao wrote down. The classroom was dead silent. Id was about to read the next question until he noticed a spider on the wall. "Student #758 it appears that there is a spider on the wall! KILL IT FOR YOUR WOMAN NOW!" Id yelled.

"For my love Rei, I would do anything!" Satomi said as he gallantly leaped over Rei's desk to crush the spider on the wall. Rei got embarrassed again. "REI MY LOVE WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME?" Satomi yelled as he presented the dead spider.

"IM SORRY SATOMI BUT I CAN'T LET YOU MARRY REI! FOR YOU SEE, SHE IS MY LOVE!" Keito yelled at the top of her lungs with enough force for everyone in the building to hear. "SHE AND I AGREED TO MARRIAGE WHEN I WAS SEVEN YEARS OLD! WE KNEW WE WERE YOUNG BUT WE WANTED TO BE WITH EACH OTHER!" Keito yelled. Keito was getting as much fun out of embarrassing Rei as Satomi was.

"REI MY LOVE! CHOSE ME!" Satomi demanded.

"No REI, you must chose me! Remember the promise we made when I was seven years old?" Keito said. For the first time in history, a person was so embarrassed that their face turned purple. Rei had absolutely no idea what to do.

"This is the best love story I have ever seen!" Id said as he started crying.

"Are you crying sir?" Satomi asked.

"NO IM NOT CRYING! NEXT QUESTION!" Id yelled.

Story-GirrafeAssassin aka AkatsukiSwaggerman Editing-Classified


	14. Chapter 14

Days of Future Resurrection 14: The Void: I.

"_How long has it been? The creation of time was when I was admitted to this vast wasteland, I was told I would be summoned soon. That was ages ago. Why haven't I been summoned yet? They were all summoned and left this endless void. Why can't I?"_ A crow sits and ponders these thoughts on a black as coal cliff side. He stares into the eternal, lifeless, purple oceans that grant death to any who touch its waters. The sky is an endless black but still a little light still shines in this dimension. Things didn't used to be this way. This world was created long ago and was bright, full of life, and above all, colorful. Now however, the only light to be seen is the red from the eyes of the crow and only a small sliver from the sun, piercing a small portion of purple and blue clouds atop the final habitable place in this void. "_I used to fly everywhere and could always visit new lands in this void. But now everyone is gone. Just me by myself. The waters that have consumed so many lives rise a little bit every day. Soon, I will be consumed by these waters. Should I end it now? No, because what is soon, apparently it could mean 32 million years… Besides, things in the over world are getting interesting. Sometimes the whisper of wind that makes it to these lands carries news of what happens." _thinks the crow.

"_Wait a second…that chakra...is that?!" _exclaims the crow.

"You're still here." Says a bright orange, nine tailed beast.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" asks the crow.

"I sensed chakra on this plane, and I had to see if it was yours." Kurama says as his tails wag behind the crow. "Why are you still here though? We were all summoned at one point or another after Kaguya ate the chakra fruit." asks Kurama.

"I haven't been summoned yet. I can't leave this plane until I am summoned." replies the crow.

"I've learned a lot since I left. You know, you were the only one of our kind that could challenge my power and intelligence." states the nine tailed beast.

"You've been out all these years getting smarter and better in battle. I doubt that I could amount to a fraction of what you have done." says the crow.

"Did the wind whisper that to you?" asks Kurama.

"Who else would have? No one has ever dared come back to this vacuum of nothingness after being summoned away." cries the crow.

"This place once use to be beautiful for us. But even when we were summoned away, the world was already rotten. I'm truly surprised to see that you are still here." says Kurama.

"Kurama, why have you come back?" asks the crow.

"Since I left, I saw truly horrible things. I was forcefully put under control one of the most disgusting human beings of all time, I witnessed families kill each other in the name of anything, I was split into two entities, I saw children get massacred by weapons of science for a lost cause that would be forgotten a few decades later. I have seen every being from this plane on the one I have learned to call home, all besides you. Why haven't you been summoned yet?" asks Kurama.

"One of us was able to split you into two entities? I thought one was bad enough." replies the crow.

"Smartass! There are beings out there that call themselves _humans._ These humans have only mere fractions of power compared to us!" answers Kurama.

"Why would I want to be summoned by one of these humans?" returns the crow.

"Humans are interesting. Their intelligence spans many times over ours, as does their courage, spirit, and sometimes idiocy. But if anything, humans are able to be used as instruments." replies Kurama.

"Instruments?"

"Yes. Everything they do, can be learned from. They are malleable to change and to everything that surrounds them. I've seen great tragedies come from these humans and I've also seen them perform great miracles." answers Kurama.

"I thought the voices that the wind whispered to me sounded….alien…" says the crow.

"I'm here because I need you." states Kurama.

"What? You need...me?" replies the crow with hope threading its voice.

"Your creation in this world was confusing to all of us...we all served a purpose, but yours, we never understood. Not until now…" says Kurama.

"The Creator always spoke in metaphors." replies the crow.

"The creator told all of us what purpose we would serve, but what I understand now, is that the Creator did not tell us a metaphor about your creation. I know what he means by '_you will help the Final Endgame.' _he literally meant that you will help end the game." states Kurama.

"What game? I don't understand a word that you're saying!" exclaims the crow.

"You got whispers of the Fourth Great Ninja War, correct?"

"That was the most exciting time of my life. I got whispers around every ten minutes!" says the crow with excitement.

"The humans refer to the endgame as the end of a war. The Final Endgame is the war to end all wars." replies Kurama.

"The war to end all wars?" asks the crow.

"I thought that the Fourth Great Ninja War was the Final Endgame but years later I realized, you were never present in the war." says Kurama.

"You have certainly grown humble, Kurama." replies the crow.

"I learned a lot while I was gone." says Kurama, with a haunting look.

"Where are the other tailed beasts?" asks the crow.

"It's me, Gyuki, Shukaku, and Son Goku. Even my other half is dead." replies Kurama.

"So half of you, the One Tail, the Four Tails, and the Eight Tails?" asks the crow.

"That's it. A new conflict is arising, I sense that this time it will be the Final Endgame." replies Kurama.

"How do you know!?" asks the crow impatiently.

"Don't give me attitude! I may only be half as powerful as the last time we met but I will still kick your ass!" shouts Kurama. "_His voice is thundering…"_ thinks the crow. The crow turns and stares out at the infinite sea.

"Where are your Jinchuriki?" asks the crow.

"What?" asks Kurama.

"The wind told me that others like us were sealed inside of humans. These humans were called 'Jinchuriki' am I wrong?" asks the crow.

"No...but why would it matter?" asks Kurama.

"If this 'Final Endgame' is upon us, then I will need the help of these Jinchuriki." replies the crow.

"Their chakra is gone...all of the chakra that my Jinchuriki left me is gone. They're dead and have moved on to better places" explains Kurama as he stares at the dim light that pierces the horizon.

"I don't suppose you have a plan, Kurama?" asks the Crow.

"I have a plan right now. All we need to do is, wait…" says Kurama.

"Will I be sealed inside of a person?" asks the crow.

"No, you will simply be summoned, and you will return to a different world of existence along with the rest of the Tailed Beasts." states Kurama.

"You mean, none of you have jinchuriki?" asks the crow.

"None. Come on, lets get moving. This small sliver of an island won't do us any good. Is there anywhere else we could go?" asks Kurama.

"Can't we go towards your dimension?" asks the crow, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Not until you have been summoned." replies Kurama.

"There is one place, but we will be flying for a long time." says the crow. The crow grows from a small shoe size, to the same size as Kurama. He spreads his darker than black wings to their maximum width, using his three feet to grab Kurama, and starts flying. Leaving the perch that he had sat on for a few hundred years the crow soars high above the purple oceans of death.

"FINAL QUESTION MAGGOTS!" Id yelled at the top of his lungs…

Story: GirrafeAssassin aka Akatsukiswaggerman Editor: Classified


End file.
